I Promise
by LivForever
Summary: Olivia didn't make it through child birth and now it's up to Elliot to inform his newborn daughter just how much she is like her mother. He made a promise.
1. Chapter 1

_Olivia didn't make it through child birth and now it's up to Elliot to inform his newborn daughter just how much she is like her mother._

**A/N I know another story by me but, I haven't read a story like this and I didn't want anyone to put the idea up before me. So, here you go!**

"You're still just a baby," Elliot whispered as he rocked the sweet little child to sleep in his arms, "But you're already so much like your mother." The pacifier slipped out of baby Melinda's mouth and Elliot moved quickly to put it back in so the crying would remain at a minimum.

"The way you sleep with your mouth open like that," he continued smiling to his self, "She used to do that. It was cute on her then and it's cute on you now." He smiled into the moonlight as he rocked the creaking chair and thought about the memory. He would wake up every morning in a good mood after seeing her lying there next to him, so peaceful, so adorable. He would cherish those little moments for the rest of his life.

"I know you don't understand now," he went on whispering, "But some day you will. Someday you will ask questions about her and I will have the answers. Some days you will want to know what happened to her and how come all of the other children at school have mommies and you don't. You won't understand at first but, you will learn. You will learn that you had the best mother in the world. She loved you more than anything else on this whole planet."

Melinda's mouth turned up at the corners just a little as if she was actually taking into thought what Elliot was saying. Elliot leaned over her and kissed her gently on her rosy cheek, "Your mommy loved you very much."

When Melinda finally managed to fall asleep Elliot carefully laid her in her crib and made his way into his own room. The bed looked so uninviting with Olivia laying there waiting for him. He felt the tears well up in his eyes but he wasn't going to cry. He knew Olivia wouldn't want that. She would want him to be strong. He crawled under the covers and tossed and turned until he found a position that was somewhat comfortable and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Liv," he whispered into the night air, "I love you."

Normally he would expect a reply back but, tonight, tonight was different. Tonight there would be no reply because his wife was gone. She was gone just like that and now he was left alone to raise their child.

No sooner than he closed his eyes did Melinda wake up and begin crying. He never thought he would get any sleep. He sighed aloud and flicked the covers off of him, bringing his feet to the cold hardwood floor. He walked down the hallway and into the pink room that Olivia had done all by herself that was Melinda's nursery. Butterflies had been painted all along the walls and stuffed animals lined the floor. There was a bookshelf filled with books and all sorts of baby toys. Olivia had always wanted a child and now she wouldn't ever get to experience it. She was gone.

"Hey," he said in a coo as he lifted Melinda from her crib and cradled her in his arms, "It's okay. Shh. It'll be okay. Daddy's here."

As he was rocking Melinda back to sleep he noticed something a little out of place. When Olivia and Elliot had gone shopping for baby clothes they came across a neat little item that was basically a decorated string to hang ribbons and bows on for little girls. Olivia loved it and just had to have it so Elliot paid the ten dollars and they went home with it that day. She always complained that it should be hung high up so Melinda wouldn't get a hold of it and hurt herself. Elliot had forgotten to change it before Olivia went into labor so it was still hanging low... until now. As he looked at it he realized it had been moved up higher.

He shook his head in astonishment. "You're still always here, Liv," he whispered, "All watching. Always looking out for others."

The thought of her being gone forever was eating him up alive inside. He didn't think it had sunk in yet, the thought of Olivia being dead. It was just like she was on a vacation. The only difference was she wouldn't be coming back. Not tomorrow and not three weeks from tomorrow. She was gone. Forever.

It wasn't a decision Elliot had handled lightly. He didn't know who to pick. Hearing those words practically paralyzed him.

_"I'm afraid we need you to make a decision. Your wife or the baby."_

_ "The baby," Olivia mumbled through her panic, "Save the baby."_

_ "Liv," he had said, "I can't choose..."_

_ "Save the baby," she said again, "I love you. You'll be a great a great dad."_

That was the last thing he was able to hear from her before the doctors in blue scrubs rushed her down the sterile hall and into the operating room. He was left out side... waiting. Just waiting to hear the good news that both of them were able to survive and his family would be just fine. He was waiting to hear the news that Olivia was awake and asking for him, waiting to hear his little girl cry. Sadly, that would never happen. He would never hear Olivia ask another question again.

He looked back down at Melinda again whose brown eyes were just peering up at him, wide eyed and awake. He smiled at her.

"You have those eyes," he said, "Just like your mother. Those deep brown, unforgettable eyes. I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on your mother. Her eyes stood out the most to me. They were so shiny and so full of life. Yet, they hid a dark secret. Nothing you need to worry about, Little One. I remember when she first introduced herself. It was raining outside and her hair was a mess but man, was she beautiful. Her eyes radiated off the moonlight. It was a night I'll never forget."

Melinda squirmed a bit in his arms so he figured she was starting to get hungry. He had prepared a bottle of formula earlier and let it sit in the fridge so all he would have to do was heat it up. He wasn't exactly sure how bottle feeding worked for infants. Olivia was planning on breast feeding but, all that changed when she didn't come out of the operating room. He asked the doctors before he left on what he was supposed to do and they briefed him on the basics. Then they handed him a book and told him to start reading. How was he suppose to get any reading done with a screaming baby on his hand and no sleep within the past forty-eight hours?

When the microwave timer went off he pulled it out of the microwave and squirted a dribble onto his arm to make sure it wasn't to hot. It wasn't so, he stuck the nipple into her mouth and she began sucking away intently. He walked to the couch and sat down with Melinda in his arms, her lips just suckling on the bottle.

"I bet you will ask one day how you got your name," Elliot started saying as he looked up to the picture of Olivia on the wall, "It was a last minute decision. The day your mom went into labor. She was on desk duty... she didn't like it but, she dealt with it. There was no way she put you in danger. Anyway, it was almost time for us to go home when a man walked in with a gun... he said he was looking for a detective Benson and your mom... not knowing he had a gun... turned around and introduced herself. He stabbed her... just like that." The tears were now flowing down his cheeks as he recalled the incident.

"Maybe you're too young for me to be telling you this but, I doubt you'll remember. I just need to tell you so you will now. Your mom was a brave woman and you need to know that."

Melinda just continued sucking away at the milk intently as Elliot went on talking. "We got the guy in handcuffs and locked him up but... Liv was losing so much blood... Melinda tried to put pressure on the wound but... it wasn't working. You were coming out no matter how hard we tried to stop you. If Melinda wouldn't have been at the precinct that day you wouldn't have made it. I would have lost both of you..." he choked back a sob as he finished.

"I don't know what I would have done with myself."

As Melinda finished the last of the milk from the bottle Elliot propped her up against his shoulder and began patting her back gently. She burped a pretty loud burp for such a small baby. Elliot laughed to himself. "I guess that's another thing you have that's just like your mother. She was such a lady but she could burp better than any man I've known." He chuckled again, "I'm not sure that's such an attractive quality but, it always seemed to make me laugh."

Melinda's eyes began closing as he carried her back down the hallway and into her room, patting her butt on the way. "Just know that your mother loved you so much," he said placing her in her crib once again, "I wish you had the chance to meet her. She was wonderful. She was fearless. Brave. Badass. She would also probably smack me for saying that in front of you... but, she was."

He turned the mobile on that made star patterns on the ceilings in dull yellow lights and headed for the door, "You're just like your mother... all of her good qualities got passed on to you. I just now it."

He closed the door quietly behind him and finally was able to fall asleep in his bed. He dreamed about Olivia that night. He dreamed that she was there standing over the crib patting their little girl on the back and letting her sleep through the night. He believed that it wasn't just a dream but, it was real. He always felt Olivia's presence with him wherever he was and he never wanted to lose that feeling. He would love her until the day he died and they met again.

"Promise me!" Olivia said plopping down onto the bed.

"Why?!"

"Just promise me!" she repeated. "Promise me that if I die... you will tell our baby about us. Let her know that I loved her, okay? I just need her to know that."

"I don't need to promise you that," Elliot laughed, "You can tell her yourself. Why do you keep thinking things like that?"

"Just promise me," she said with a serious look on her face, "Please."

"Okay," he sighed, "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter was going to be the only one but, since I got so much positive feedback, I've decided to continue! Thank you for reading!**

**One Year Old**

"You're one today, Mellie," Elliot smiled sitting the chocolate cupcake in front of her in her high chair. "You've been alive for a whole year now. That's this many." He held up his index finger demonstrating hoping Melinda would copy the movement but, she was too worried about the flickering candle in front of her.

"That's a candle," Elliot said, "Can you say candle?"

Melinda was very smart for her age. Whenever you asked her a question about colors she could point to them and whenever you asked her for animals she would go and find them in her toy box. She was walking already, still a little unsteady, but walking. Elliot couldn't have been more proud of her. The only thing she wasn't doing much of yet was talking. Elliot had tried and tried but she was only saying a few words. The doctor told him not to worry because when she was ready, she would talk on her on.

"Blow out the candle and make a wish," Elliot instructed. The camera was in his hand and he was ready to snap the picture at any moment. He wanted to capture it because a first birthday was a very big milestone.

Melinda seemed to be focusing on something else though. She was looking passed Elliot at something but, he wasn't sure what.

"What are you looking at?" Elliot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mama!"

The camera nearly fell out of his hand and shattered to the floor. "What did you say?"

"Mama!" she shrieked again.

Elliot turned around to look but once again there was nothing. "Yeah Mellie," he said sadly, "Mama." He just assumed that she was referring to the picture that was hanging on the wall in the living room above the television. He had told her everyday for one year now that the woman in the picture was her Mommy and that her Mommy loved her very much.

He sighed and got tired of waiting for her to blow out the candle so he just blew it out his self. He picked the candle out of the cupcake and tossed it into the trash so Melinda could eat away at the messy goodness. Sometimes he had a real tough time dealing with his loss. Sometimes he couldn't handle it. He had great neighbors who would take Melinda and babysit her when he just needed a break. She was beginning to look more like her everyday and sometimes it was too much for Elliot. He missed her but, he wouldn't let him self cry. He wouldn't dare. Melinda was just too young to understand and so for now, he would hold it in.

"Wow," he said when Melinda had demolished the cupcake. "Was it good?"

"Mhm," she nodded with chocolate cake and white icing all over her face.

"I'm glad you thought so," he said with a smile as he scooped the cupcake clean with a baby wipe and carried her into the bathtub where the tub had already filled with warm water.

"Your hair is getting so long," Elliot said to her as he poured the cup filled with water through her hair and her hair stretched midway down her back. "Your Mommy has pretty hair like you do. It's long and brown with a few strands of gold in there. That's what I always called it. It was beautiful."

"Mama," she said splashing her hands into the water causing water to splash all over Elliot's shirt.

"Yeah, Mama."  
When he was finished giving Melinda a bath he dried her off and wrapped her inside the pink towel and carried her into her bedroom where her pajamas were laid out along with a brush that was perfect for her soft silky hair. He quickly put her night clothes on her so she wouldn't be freezing and brushed out all the baby tangles that had managed to get in her hair throughout the day. Then he picked out a book from the shelf and sat Melinda in his lap.

"The Tiny Caterpillar," he read allowed as he he opened the cover of the book and exposed a picture of a giant green caterpillar. He read the short story until the end and by that time Melinda was already yawning with her eyes drooping closed.

"Let's get you into bed," he said hoisting her up onto his side and placing her in the crib. "Goodnight," he said quietly giving her a kiss, "I love you. Happy birthday."

She was asleep before he left the room.

It was only eight o'clock and he was exhausted. Working at the precinct all day and then coming home to take care of Melinda was a tiring job but he wouldn't trade it for anything. SVU was a part of him and Olivia and he wasn't ready to let that part go. Not if he didn't have to.

He walked into his bedroom and grabbed the camera from off his dresser and turned it to video camera and turned the lens around so it was facing him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and made sure the camera could see him.

"Well Liv," he said with a broad smile, "I did it. It's been one year and both Melinda and I are still in one piece. It wasn't easy without you... I'm not gonna lie... I wish you were still here Liv. I do. I wish I could kiss you and tell you how much I love you in person. I wish you could be here to see Melinda grow up... She's getting so big. She looks more and more like you everyday." He sighed as he felt his eyes watering. He quickly changed the subject to something more positive. "Ms. Henderson next door bought her a butterfly toy for her birthday. She loves it. It's pink and you pull it around on the floor with a string and it's wings fly. It's something you would pick out. Uh, I got her a few new books. We have read the old ones about a million times now. _The Tiny Caterpillar_ is her favorite."

The red light on the camera was now flashing which meant the batteries were dying and needed to be replaced. "Well," he said finishing up, "It's been a hell of a year. Happy birthday to Melinda and I love you." He shut the camera off along with the light and climbed under the comfort of his covers. Tomorrow he was taking Melinda to Olivia's grave and he was going to need all the sleep he could get.

He woke up early the next morning and was sad to see that it was raining. It was the perfect weather to go with how he was feeling. He debated on whether on not he should take Melinda out in the rain like that but the weather was warm and he promised Olivia he would visit her.

He got Melinda out of her bed and dressed her up in a nice pair of jeans and a turquoise t-shirt with a button up corduroy jacket. He put her hair in pigtails and then sat her in her high chair with some Cheerios so he could finish getting ready. He put on a pair of jeans that Olivia always said made his butt look great and a button up shirt that she also said was her favorite. He brushed his teeth and then sat down with Melinda at the kitchen table until she was finished eating.

"Ready to go see Mommy?" he asked after she stuck the last Cheerio into her mouth.

"Mama!"

Elliot scooped her up in his arms and carried her out to the car and buckled her in her car seat. The ride to the cemetery was quiet. The only sounds that filled the car was the low hum of the radio and Melinda laughing every time they hit a pot hole. She thought those were funny to go over.

Before Elliot actually got out of the car and stepped onto the ground he took a moment to prepare his self. He was not going to cry. Not in front of Melinda. Not now. She was still too young. She wouldn't understand. He went over that saying a million times in his head. _"Not now. Don't do it. Melinda won't understand. Do not cry."_

"You ready?" he asked pulling his keys out of the ignition and opening the door. He grabbed the dozen pink roses that were lying in the passenger's side seat and then unbuckled Melinda from the back.

"Where's Mama?" Melinda asked when they stopped walking in front of the tombstone.

Elliot took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering, "She's in heaven. She's watching over us."

Melinda gave him a look that clearly meant she didn't understand. Elliot debated whether he should explain further or just let it go.

He decided to just let it go. She would understand some day.

"Today's your birthday," he whispered as he squatted down and pulled Melinda close to him. "I brought some things. Pink roses." He gently lay the roses down in front of the gray limestone that read,"NYPD DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON. BELOVED WIFE & MOTHER."

"Forty-two," he teased, "You're getting old."

Melinda just stared up at him as he spoke and she didn't say a word. She just looked at him with those puzzling eyes.

"I'm making your favorite for dinner," he went on to say, "Grilled chicken. Melinda seems to like it a lot too. She's just like you, ya know?" He choked back a bit of a sob at that because she didn't know. She never had the chance to know her only daughter.

"Sorry..." he whispered as he willed the water works to go away. He stood back up and lifted Melinda up so she was resting against his hip. "Happy Birthday, Liv. I love you."

_"Well eventually one of us is going to die," she said sadly as she snuggled closer into the warmth of his bare chest._

_ "Not for a long time," he said giving her shoulder a squeeze._

_ "You don't know that."_

_ Elliot sighed. He didn't like talking about death or dying. Especially not with a baby on the way. He didn't want to think about it. Not now and not ever._

_ "On my birthday..." she went on saying, "I want roses. Pink ones. On my grave. Just so I don't get lonely... just once a year... if that's okay."_

_ "Liv," he said getting frustrated with the subject, "I'm not talking about this! Stop!"_

_ She was taken aback by his anger toward the topic so she just decided to drop it. "Goodnight," she said to him, "I love you."  
"I love you too," he whispered losing all the temper in him as he kissed her passionately, "Always will."_


	3. Chapter 3

**No. Olivia was born in 1976. Thanks to Paisley Mae for the review and clearing that up. **

**Five Years Old**

"Daddy?" Melinda asked walking into the living room with her sippy cup in one hand and her favorite stuffed animal in the other.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"How come Mommy doesn't ever see us?"

Elliot looked at his daughter and he knew that this was the moment he had been waiting for. She was ready to ask questions and she was expecting answers.

"Well," he said pulling her onto his lap, "Remember when we talked about heaven?"

Melinda nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, Sweetie, that's where Mommy is."

"But why?" she asked him. Her face just as innocent as it had always been.

He sighed, "When you were just a baby... there was an accident. Mommy got hurt and uh, she didn't make it."

Melinda looked like she was going to cry. "Why didn't she make it, Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know..." he answered, "But Mommy loves you very, very much. She's with you every day even if you can't see her."

"All the kids at school are bringing in their Mommies to a party..." Melinda said bowing her head. "I don't have a Mommy..."

"Sweetheart," Elliot said scooting her around so she was facing him, "You do have a Mommy. You have a mommy who loves you bunches and bunches. She even gives you hugs and goodnight kisses before you go to sleep."

"But I don't see her!"

"I know," Elliot said to her, "I know it isn't the same as the other mommies and daddies but, you still have a mommy."

Melinda stuck her bottom lip out and Elliot just had to laugh. "Your mommy used to do that to me too," he said tickling her in the stomach and making her squeal.

"Daddy!" she said through her giggles.

"You're just like her," he said tickling her some more.

"Daddy, stop!" She was laughing so hard her face was red and she forgot all about not having a mommy like the other kids at school.

"Maybe Aunt Casey can go to school with you that day and eat cookies and drink milk," Elliot suggested, "Will you like that?"

Melinda nodded, "Okay Daddy but, I miss Mommy."

"I know," he said pulling her into a hug, "I miss her too."

"Was she pretty?"

"She was beautiful," he whispered.

"When did she die?"

Elliot sighed again. He wasn't ready to talk about this yet. Maybe Melinda was but, he wasn't. It was too much to remember. Too many memories came flooding back through his head and they were memories he didn't want to remember.

"December 21st, 2007," he answered quietly. He knew whether he spoke about it now or twenty years from now the pain would always be there.

"That's my birthday," Melinda said staring up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Daddy?" she asked again resting her head against his shoulder.

"What Sweetheart?"

"Why are you crying?"

Elliot sniffed and wiped angrily at his tears with the back of his hand. "I just miss her. I miss her so much."

"I miss her too," Melinda said trying to make Elliot feel better.

Elliot squeezed her even tighter and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "She misses you too. You got to believe that."

"Thank you for doing this, Casey," Elliot said as he made sure the lid was on tight of the container that held the homemade Snicker-doodle cookies.

"It's not a problem," she said taking them, "You know I'd do anything for you guys."

Elliot nodded. He appreciated everything his friends had done for him the past five years. Whenever he had a question about Melinda he usually called Casey or Judge Donnelly. They both seemed to know a fair amount about children. Munch and Fin had done the spoiling that a grandma would do by buying all sorts of presents and always sneaking in candy to give her.

"She was really upset the other day," Elliot said making sure Melinda wasn't in the room when he started, "She said that all the other kids had mommies and she didn't..."

Casey looked at him with sympathetic eyes. She couldn't imagine how hard it was to lose the love of your life, especially when you just had a child with them.

"I told her that she did have a mommy and her mommy loved her very much," he continued, "I didn't know what else to say..."

"I would have said the same thing," Casey said giving him a small smile.

Then Melinda came rushing into the living room with her favorite dress on and her black buckle shoes which were on the wrong feet. Elliot loved that she was enthusiastic about school. That would be a good thing in the future and he wanted more than anything for Melinda to have a good career in her life.

"They're on the wrong feet kiddo," Elliot said pointing to her shoes.

"But Dad!"

"But daughter!"

Melinda pretended to pout but sat down on the floor and changed her shoes. "Can we go now?" she asked looking to Casey.

"Waiting on you."

"Bye Daddy," she said running up to him and wrapping her arms around his legs, "Don't get into too much trouble."

Elliot laughed at that. That was something he usually told her before going to school and not the other way around. "I'll try," he said after kissing her on the cheek, "You try too though."

"Okay," she said grabbing her backpack, "Bye."

"Bye," he waved as he watched her walk out of the door and go to school with somebody else other than him for the first time.

As all the children piled into the classroom with their mommies that sat around the tables that were in the middle and formed a circle. Everybody had brought in something to snack on and passed them out to everyone else. When all the children had arrived the teacher went to the middle of the room and began talking.

"Okay ladies and gents," the teacher began, "Who wants to start the chat?"

A little boy who was sitting close to Melinda raised her hand and the teacher instructed her to stand in the middle of the circle with his mother and they could share something special they did together.

All of the children in the class took turns standing in the middle of the circle and sharing something they did with their mothers. Some people colored pictures with theirs, or ate ice-cream, or even helped cook dinner. Melinda found all of the stories interesting but now it was her turn and she was excited to speak.

"Okay Melinda," the teacher said, "You're up."

Melinda took Casey's hand and led her into the middle where she faced her class and began to speak.

"This is my Aunt Casey," she began.

"You can't bring her here," a little girl said, "This is for mommies only." The girl's mother, who was sitting next to her, didn't bother saying a word to her child. She just let her talk like that.

"Well, she's like a mommy," Melinda said. "When you get boo-boos she kisses them and makes them feel better. And if you eat your dinner she will give you a treat."

"But she's not your mom."

The teacher stepped in now clearly seeing that the child's mother wasn't going to say anything. What was wrong with some people?

"Okay Hailey..." Mrs. Barnes, the teacher, said.

"But that isn't her mom!" Hailey back talked.

Melinda was getting upset now and Casey could see her eyes beginning to gloss up. She didn't want Melinda to cry. She was excited to get up there and talk and now that little girl had ruined it for her.

"My mom isn't alive anymore," Melinda said quietly. "She died on my birthday."

Hailey was quiet now and didn't have a comeback for that. The teacher sighed and gave Casey a very apologetic look. Melinda was crying.

"Come on," Casey said to her, "Let's go home."

She scooped Melinda in to her arms and carried her out of the classroom, leaving the rest of their cookies behind. She wasn't going to leave Melinda at school after an incident like that that had made her so upset.

"Hey," Casey said squatting down in front of her when they got outside, "It's okay. You don't have to cry. That girl was just being mean."

"I just want a mommy..."

"Oh Sweetie, I know," Casey said pulling her into a hug. "I know but, you have a mommy. She just isn't here with you where you can see her."

"I want a mommy I can see!"

Casey didn't know what else to say to her to calm her down so she wouldn't be so upset. She wondered how Elliot handled it when Melinda had some sort of a breakdown like this.

"Come on," she said standing back up and taking Melinda's hand, "What do you say we spend the day at the park? Then we can go eat some pizza for lunch."

"Okay!"

The mention of the park and pizza seemed to cheer Melinda up instantly. Those were two of her favorite things and they always seemed to make her feel better. Casey was glad she had stopped crying and being sad because it was breaking her heart to see her like that. She had lost her own mother when she was just 20 years old and that was hard to deal with sometimes. She couldn't imagine losing her mother before she even had the chance to know her. It just didn't seem fair.

_Elliot had noticed that Olivia was crying and he wasn't sure why. He wanted to ask her but if she didn't want to tell him, he didn't want to pry._

_ "Liv?" he asked walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, "Are you okay?"_

_ She sighed and wiped at her tears, "I just want to have a baby."_

_ "Liv..." he pulled her even closer to him if that was at all possible and rubbed her back. "We will have a baby. It takes time. You have to keep your head up."_

_ She shook her head against him, "You don't understand. I'm pregnant."_


	4. Chapter 4

**12 Years Old**

"Here I am not knowing what to do with myself," Elliot said into the air as he laid flat on his back on the bed. "Melinda has her first crush and I'm going out of my mind right now not going to beat him up. He's a real jerk this kid and Melinda deserves so much better. She just gets angry when I try to talk to her about it. You would know what to say if you were here right now, Liv. You always knew what to say."

Just then Melinda came barging into his bedroom without knocking and plopped down on the bed next to him. She handed him a paper that contained the letter 'F' in red marker.

"What is this?" Elliot asked.

"I got an 'F' on a test." She seemed pretty bummed about the grade she had received because usually she was bringing home good grades.

"Why did you get the 'F'?"

Melinda shrugged, "I was thinking during the test and I had to turn it in before I finished…"

"What were you thinking about?" Clearly she had to have been thinking about something important if she wasn't able to finish the math test. The page was only fifteen questions to begin with.

Melinda shrugged again and a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"What's the matter?" Elliot asked sitting up straight away and wrapping his arm around her.

She shook her and swat angrily at the tears. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"It isn't anything," he said giving her a hug, "You're crying. What's wrong?"

She was exactly like Olivia in the way she always hid her feelings. She hated letting her guard down in front of others, especially her father. She felt like she wasn't being a good kid whenever she cried.

"The kids invented a new word," she said quietly.

Elliot seemed confused. What was so wrong with inventing a new word? "What is the word?"

"I can't say it," she answered, "But it means a person without a mom."

Elliot sighed. This is exactly why he didn't want his child enrolled in public school. The kids were mean and didn't give a damn toward anybody else feelings.

"Hey," he said sympathetically wrapping his arm around her, "Those kids are mean. They are nothing but bullies. Don't listen to a word they say. You have a mom. Remember? We talk about her all the time and her pictures are all over the house."

Melinda nodded as she let her tears fall freely and rested her head against Elliot's shoulder. "I just want her to be here," she said breaking into full on sobs, "I just want a mom who can help me with my hair and teach me how to French braid. A mom who I can talk to about boys and bake cookies with…"

"I don't know much about dating boys…" Elliot began trying to cheer her up, "But I do know how to French braid hair and I would love to teach you. And who says we can't pick up a cookbook from the store and bake cookies together? Just because I'm not a woman doesn't mean you and I can't do those things together."

"It's not the same," Melinda sighed.

"I know," Elliot agreed, "I know but, we have to work with it. Your mom would want it. She would want you to be happy."  
"I am happy," Melinda smiled, "I love you, Dad." She wrapped her arms around him and he smothered her with a bear hug.

"I love you too, kiddo."

Melinda left after that and shut the door behind her, leaving Elliot alone again. He flopped backwards onto his pillow and let out a big puff of air. He was out of his league with this. He wasn't ready for Melinda to grow up. He wanted her to stay small forever. With her being a small child it was easier to explain things because she didn't know the truth. Now everyday it seemed she had a new problem and a new question she wanted an answer to. Elliot prayed that Olivia was up in heaven or wherever listening so that somehow she could help him help Melinda.

"I know you're laughing at me, Liv," he said into the air, "But that's okay."

**Just a short chapter to hold you over :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**14 Years Old**

It was December and the Winter Dance at school was just a few days away. Melinda couldn't have been more excited to go with her boyfriend, Thomas. He had asked her in a very sweet way and Elliot even agreed that she should go and have a good time. Now it was the morning of the day of the dance and Melinda asked Elliot to help fix her hair.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked her, "I could take you to a salon. I'm sure they know what they are doing."

"I trust you," Melinda smiled into the mirror as she switched on the curling iron, "Besides, what's the fun if I don't get to spend time with my Dad before I go?"

Elliot smiled at that one. He loved that Melinda hadn't pushed him away. He knew how teenagers were and most of them would rather be out at the mall hanging with their friends. Not Melinda. She liked spending time with him and she wouldn't pass up on the chance.

"Okay," he said grabbing the heated curling iron, "Here goes nothing."

He grabbed a small chunk of Melinda's long brown hair and wrapped it around the metal. He wanted to cry as he stood there and watched Melinda grow right before his eyes. It was just like yesterday she was a little baby and then he blinked and she was fourteen and going to her first dance. It was just like yesterday when Olivia left him forever...

After the heat had been applied long enough he unwrapped the hair and it bounced delicately down in ringlets of curls. It was beautiful. It looked just like Olivia's hair when she had decided to curl it.

"You're beautiful," Elliot said quietly, "Don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise."

Melinda began blushing, "Thanks Dad."

Elliot went back to curling the rest of her hair and then Melinda went off into her room to get her dress on. They had went dress shopping together last weekend and Melinda had been very considerate of his advice on how the dresses looked. She didn't pick out one that was too short or showed too much cleavage. She picked out one that was just perfect. It was a sparkly red dress that went a little past her knees and swayed out toward the bottom. She had gotten black heels to go with it and Elliot thought she could pass for a model. His little girl looked absolutely stunning.

"What do you think?" she asked as she walked out into the living room with her dress and heels on and her make up finished.

Elliot started to tear up. "You look so grown up." He stood up from the couch and walked over to her so he could give her a hug. "Every guy at that dance is going to want to dance with you," he began, "Don't let that happen."

Melinda laughed. That was typical Elliot in 'dad mode.' Always threatening somebody. "I won't, Dad. You taught me better than that."

Melinda headed back to her room so she could add the finishing touches and before long Thomas would arrive.

Elliot took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She's really beautiful," Elliot whispered, "Just like you, Olivia. She's so much like you at times that I don't know what to do with my self. She has your temper and your personality... if it was possible I'd say she got all of your genes and none of mine." He smiled sadly, he missed Olivia more and more these days. It got harder for him to handle things when he knew that Olivia would have the solution right away. He just wanted her to be there. He wanted her to be right beside him and help him with raising their daughter.

It was almost five now and there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Melinda squealed rushing down the hallway from her bedroom and opening the door.

"Hi," she smiled at Thomas who was dressed in a black tux with a red tie.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"Come in," she gestured.

Thomas walked in and took the poinsettia he had gotten for Melinda and gently placed it on her wrist. She had gotten him a flower too to pin to his tux and after they exchanged them they posed for some pictures.

"Smile," Elliot said getting his camera ready.

Melinda and Thomas posed with their arms around each other and Elliot snapped the picture at the perfect moment.

"You guys look great," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Thomas said.

Elliot smiled. He trusted Thomas because he was a gentlemen and any man who wanted to take his daughter out on a date had to pass a test first. He wasn't just going to let any man take Melinda out.

"Well, we have to get going," Melinda said taking Thomas's hand and heading for the door. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye," Elliot waved, "I'll see you at ten!"

She rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness but then ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Thomas's mother was giving them a ride to the dance and Elliot was going to pick them up and take Thomas home. They had the plans made for almost a month now. Elliot was still a little nervous about his little girl going to her first dance. He wished Olivia was there to calm him down and tell him that not every guy was a sleaze bag. Olivia probably would have cried as soon as Melinda walked out of the door.

"She's tough," Elliot whispered, "Just like you." He looked up to the picture on the wall of Olivia in her wedding dress smiling and he couldn't help but smile too.

It was a picture that he had to sneak to take because Olivia didn't want him to see her in her wedding dress before the wedding. He didn't want to wait though so he walked in when she wasn't looking. She turned around and her face flushed with embarrassment until Elliot told her how beautiful she looked. He told her she didn't have one flaw on her that day. He also managed to snap a photo just at the right time when she had been smiling. He had it printed and framed and it had hung in the living room above the TV ever since.

It seemed that as Melinda got older she developed a new quality that Olivia had and that she looked even more like her, if that was at all possible. He sighed, grabbing his beer of the coffee table in the living room and plopping back down on the couch to watch the football game until Melinda got home.


	6. Chapter 6

…**14 Years Old Continued**

It was the first slow song they had played all night and Melinda was surprised to hear that it was a song from her favorite movie. Thomas awkwardly asked her out onto the dance floor and she gladly accepted. Now they were standing close to each other with their arms wrapped around the other in a normal slow dance style. Melinda couldn't help but smile. She was an optimist and she believed in true love. This was something she didn't get from Olivia. Olivia didn't always believe in love. It was only until she met Elliot that she believed in love at all.

"This is nice…" Thomas said as he moved his feet with the melody.

"Yeah," Melinda agreed, "It's nice."

Then Thomas got an idea into his head that he was going to kiss Melinda for the first time that night. He took a deep breath and then leaned in closer to her, closing his eyes. Melinda closed her too as she felt her heart flutter inside. When they pulled away Melinda smiled. They went back to dancing without saying anything and Melinda was just enjoying the moment. The music was soft and slow in the background and the snowflakes that hung from the ceiling glistened in the light. It was beautiful.

"What are you doing?!" Melinda asked pushing Thomas away from her after he tried to reach second base.

"Come on," he said reaching to pull her back to him, "We kissed. Now we have to go further."

"No," Melinda said, "I don't want to go further and you didn't even ask."

"I thought you liked me," Thomas said dropping his hands to his side.

Melinda sighed, "I do."

"Then come on!" He reached for her again but she pulled away and ran out of the gymnasium to the crisp air outside. She looked to make sure that Thomas hadn't followed her and when she was sure he hadn't she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Dad?" she asked willing her tears to go away, "Can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah...of course. Is everything okay?" Elliot was already half way down the steps with the keys jingling in his hand when he asked. He knew that if Melinda called him she really needed him.

"I just want to come home," she said in near tears before hanging up.

She waited on a bench that sat just outside the gym doors waiting for Elliot to show up. She figured she might as well get her tears out now before Elliot went around snooping for details. She didn't want to talk about it. When he pulled up she sighed of relief and hoped into the warm car.

"What happened?" he asked pulling off into the street.

She shook her head, "I was just ready to come home. I wasn't feeling well. Thomas found a ride."

Elliot looked over at Melinda and knew she was lying. She had that tell on her face, kind of like Olivia.

"Mel..." he whispered, "You can talk to me. It's okay."

She sighed and suddenly she was angry. "I don't want to talk about it! Okay? Why can't you just understand that?!"

Elliot was surprised by Melinda's anger. She rarely had a temper and never had it been aimed toward him. He wondered what had happened and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He was just going to give Melinda a little time to cool down.

When they parked in front of the building Melinda took off running up the steps and into the house straight to her room. She flung her body onto the bed. She sobbed quietly into her favorite pillow.

Elliot had heard her but he wanted to give her a few more minutes to just call herself down. Then he made his way into the room and sat down on the bed next to her. He patted her back gently.

"You want to tell me what's wrong now?"

She sighed and sat up to look Elliot in the eyes, "He went to far," she cried, "He went too far and I didn't want to go that far. You were right, Dad... they all want the same thing."

Elliot sighed. Being right wasn't always easy. "I'm sorry."

"I just..." she sighed again and Elliot handed her a tissue from his pocket, "I just wish Mom were here... I mean, I know I never knew her... I wish I did... I just, I want her. Here. With us. Sometimes I think it will be a lot easier."

"Oh, Melinda..." Elliot wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug, "You know her more than you think. And I know sometimes... sometimes it's hard. I know, I get it. But, your mom wouldn't want us to be sitting here upset."

She sobbed into his chest, "I see all her pictures and you tell me all these stories... she sounds like she would be the best mom in the world."

"She is," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "She will be and you're just like her."  
"Dad?" Melinda asked after a few minutes of silence. Her tears had subsided and her eye liner had made streaks down her face.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said, "I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do for us. For me. I don't tell you enough but... really, I do."

He smiled in her hair, "I love you too, kiddo. I couldn't ask for a better kid."

Melinda smiled now too and then pulled away from Elliot's embrace. She looked over at her mirror that was hanging on the wall and then began laughing, "Gosh, I'm such a mess."

Elliot laughed too, "How about you get cleaned up and change your clothes and we can rent a movie and order a pizza."

"Okay," Melinda smiled.

"Okay."

Elliot got up and left the room so Melinda could wash her make up off and then change out of her dress into something a little more comfortable. Before he turned the corner though Melinda stopped him.

"Dad?" she asked again.

"Yeah?"

"I'd rather spend a night watching movies with you than going to some stupid dance any day."

Elliot could have sworn his heart smiled. He loved Melinda more than anything in the world and it was moments like this that he knew he had raised her right. He did everything he was suppose to be even when it was hard. He might have gotten angry and upset along the way but watching Melinda grow up into a fine young lady was worth all of it.

_"We would make cute babies," Olivia said as if it were the most casual thing in the world._

_ Munch and Fin were standing near by and both turned their heads to stare at her. Elliot looked up from his paperwork with a smirk on his face, "Really?"_

_ She nodded, "They could have your eyes and my hair."_

_ "Or my hair and your eyes," he teased._

_ "Laugh now," she said, "But I'm serious."_

_ He thought about it for a moment and tried to picture in his head what their kids would look like if they had any. "You're right," he said after awhile, "We would have cute kids."_

_ "Smart too," she added._

As he was walking into the kitchen to grab the number for the pizza place off the fridge he whispered, "You were right, Liv. You were always right."


	7. Chapter 7

**15 Years Old**

It was mid- February and most of Manhattan was covered in snow. The schools had been canceled and Melinda didn't much like staying home by herself. Elliot had decided to bring her into work with him and told her she had to stay in the kitchen area and out of the squad room. He didn't want her looking at any pictures they had on the board or interacting with any of the sick pedophiles who were brought through the doors. He wanted her safe and out of danger.

She was sitting in one of the chairs around the table with her feet propped up and headphones in her ears listening to music. She also brought a book along but she had finished it about an hour ago. She was jamming to one of her favorite songs when she heard a loud bang over the music. She pulled her ear phones out and she heard it again. She placed her hands over her ears and ducked under the table. She knew what the sound was. Gun shots. She was scared and she watched the door waiting for her dad to come in and tell her it was okay. There was a third shot and she jumped but that was the last shot she heard. She heard a lot of commotion outside and she wanted to get up and see what had happened. She slowly rose to her feet and made her way to the door so she could peak through the glass.

"Dad!" she ran out into the squad room and leaned over by Elliot's side. "Oh, Dad!" He was lying on the ground with a nice size stain of crimson seeping through his white shirt. "You're going to be okay," she said rubbing his head with her hand.

She looked up for Cragen who had told her that the ambulance was on its way. She stayed by Elliot's side until the EMTs loaded him onto the stretcher and placed him in the back of the bus. Casey, who had been in the building at the time of the shooting, told Melinda that she would drive her to the hospital.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked once they were in the waiting room. Her eyes were a bit glossy and she was using all her energy to keep her tears from falling. Her hands were in her lap and she was visibly shaking.

"I don't know," Casey answered honestly giving Melinda a gentle rub on the arm, "I really don't."

Melinda sighed, "I already lost parent... I can't lose another one." She lost her battle now and the tears will spilling down her cheeks like fireworks. "He has to be okay."

Casey didn't know what to say. Her heart was breaking for Melinda as she watched her crumble before her. What did you say to a child whose only parent was on the operating table? "Come here," she said pulling Melinda into a hug. "I'm sure the doctors will do everything they can and your dad will be just fine."

"I hope so."

They had been in the waiting room for two hours now without a word from anyone. Melinda was getting tired of waiting. She was pacing back and forth the short length of the room and Casey just watched her helplessly.

"Family of Elliot Stabler?"

"That's me," Melinda said walking straight up the doctor in green scrubs, "Is my dad okay?"

"The bullet went through and through but it nicked the liver. We were able to repair the bleed and he's going to be just fine."

Melinda let out a sigh of relief and she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She looked to Casey who had a smile on her face and then turned back to the doctor. "Can I see him?"

"He's just coming out of surgery," the doctor explained, "His anesthesia won't ware off until later on."

Melinda looked down to the floor sadly. "He's the only family I have," she said quietly, "My mom passed away during birth and uh... I really need to see him..."

Doctor Bott nodded. Letting Melinda see her father wasn't going to cause any damage so he led her to the room that Elliot was recovering in. Casey followed them but stayed outside the door in case Melinda needed her.

Melinda was a bit uneasy when she first walked in. Elliot had a tube down his throat helping him breathe but Dr. Bott explained that it was just because the surgery and when he woke up the tube could come out. She walked slowly over to his bedside and pulled a chair up next to it.

"You really scared me today, Dad," she whispered as she reached for his hand, "I thought you were going to die... You weren't saying anything when you were lying on the floor..." She sighed and wiped the fresh batch of tears from her eyes. "The doctor says you'll be okay though. That's good..." She looked down at Elliot, really looked at him, taking in his every mark. She needed to remember everything about him, just in case something went wrong. "Casey is taking me home tonight and she's bringing me back up tomorrow," she went on to say, "I love you." She bent over the railing to plant a kiss on his cheek and then she turned around to leave the room and go home with Casey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and you have to keep riding to find things out... **

**...Continued**

Casey had driven Melinda back to the hospital first thing in the morning before she made her way to court. She was busy with a case today but she told Melinda that if she needed anything to call. Now Melinda was sitting in the chair next to Elliot's bed and holding his hand. She was waiting for him to wake up because she needed to see for herself that he was going to be okay.

"Dad?" she asked seeing that he had moved his hand, "Dad, it's me. It's Melinda. Open your eyes."

Elliot's eyes slowly but surely flickered open and he reached for the tube in his mouth. "Don't take it out," Melinda said as she pushed his hand away from it, "I'm going to get the nurse." She ran out into the hallway and over to the nurses station where there were two nurses filling out patient charts.

"My Dad's awake," she said happily.

The blonde nurse followed Melinda back to the room and worked on explaining to Elliot what had happened and taking his breathing tube out.

"So, I'm going to be okay?"

"You'll be just fine," the nurse answered with a smile.

Elliot turned to Melinda who couldn't help but smile, "You must have been scared."

"I was..." she admitted, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Elliot shifted in bed so he was in more of a sitting position and patted the bed for Melinda would sit down. "I'm sorry," he said, "I never should have brought you to the precinct."

"Dad," she whispered, "It wasn't your fault. You would have gotten shot whether I was there or not. Let's just forget about it."

He nodded and reached his arm gently around her, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I love you, Dad," Melinda said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Love you too."

Elliot was able to go home from the hospital later on that day and was told to take it easy. Melinda helped in every way she could. She made sure he was lying in bed with his pillows fluffed and a warm blanket. She brought him tons of DVD's from her collection so he wouldn't get bored. She even cooked chicken noodle soup to give him for dinner.

"You don't have to do this," Elliot said taking the warm bowl from her hands, "Really. I can walk."

"I don't mind," she said, "The doctor said to take it easy."

Elliot sighed. He didn't want his daughter taking care of him. He was a big boy and he wished she would let him do things his self. He didn't want to be selfish though. He loved that she was helping out. He just wished he hadn't gotten shot in the first place.

"I know what you're thinking," Melinda said tying her long brown hair into a pony tail as she stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

"What am I thinking?" Elliot asked with a smirk after pausing the movie on the television.

"You're thinking that you can do this all on your own because you're a grown man," she said matter-of-factly.

He sighed. Leave it up to Melinda to have that knowing quality just like Olivia always had. "How did you know?"

Melinda shrugged, "I just know," she whispered pushing herself off the wall with her hand and walking over to the bed to sit down. "I know you think you can do it by yourself but... you almost died. You were lying on the floor... with blood everywhere..." She was crying now no matter how hard she tried to contain her tears. She just couldn't get the picture out of her head of him lying there covered in blood. "I didn't get to talk to you for two days... I thought I lost you and I can't... I can't lose you because you're my dad."

Elliot was teary eyed now too. He didn't now what to say. "I'm sorry..."

"Stop saying that," Melinda said a little flustered, "I don't blame you. I just need you to know that... that you can't die. You don't get to leave."

"Okay," he said quietly wiping his eyes before his tears fell, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay..." Melinda leaned back and rested her head against Elliot's shoulder. She felt relieved that she still had him in her life because if she lost him... she would lose everything.

The watched The Breakfast Club at least twice before Melinda was tired enough to go crawl into her own bed and fall asleep. Elliot promised her that he would holler for her if he needed her. Of course he didn't plan on doing so because he planned on going to sleep too. He knew the day was coming up and he was stressing himself hoping for good news. He needed good news. It had been too long... almost 16 years. He kept thinking about how he was going to break the news to Melinda... he wasn't sure if she would be angry or upset or... happy. He hoped she could forgive them.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's not what you think, guys! Don't quit reading until you read this chapter and then if you don't like it... well... I guess that's okay.**

**16 Years Old**

Elliot sighed as he sat down in the chair across from Cragen in his office. Today was the trial against the people who wanted to kill Olivia and wouldn't stop until they accomplished the task. Today was the day that Elliot could get his life back... or not. Today was a big day for him and he wished he could share it with Melinda. He didn't want to keep living a lie.

Both Elliot and Cragen were sitting quietly and not so patiently as they waited for the phone call from ADA Alexandra Cabot. The silence was driving Elliot mad.

"I can't do this," he said shaking his head and biting his bottom lip, "I can't. If she... Melinda... I-"

"Elliot," Cragen said standing up, "Whatever happens today... will be okay. You got to believe that for Melinda's sake."

Elliot was going to say something but then the phone rang and he stiffened up.

"This is Captain Cragen speaking... Uh huh. Yes... Yes, he's right here... Yes... I'll tell him. Bye." Cragen placed the desk phone back on the receiver and sighed. He didn't know how he was going to put this.

"Just say it," Elliot said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Both of them were sentenced for life," Cragen said with a smile appearing on his face, "Alyssa is packing her bags as we speak."

Elliot sat still and silent. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to feel. He was happy, beyond happy! His eldest child was finally coming home and Melinda would finally get to have her sister. Melinda... how was he going to break the news to her? She was going to be mad... he just knew it.

"You okay?"

Elliot nodded, "She's coming home. She's really... coming home." His eyes began to tear up and they steadily fell down his face. "She's really coming home... I have to tell Melinda." He got up and headed for the door but before he could leave Cragen placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Congratulations," Cragen whispered as he pulled Elliot in for a hug.

Elliot smiled, "Thanks, Cap'n."

"Hey Mel!" Elliot hollered entering the house and taking his jacket off behind him, "Come here!"

Melinda emerged from her bedroom where she had been working on a project for Physics class. She was only waiting for the glue to dry before she finished when Elliot called her name. "What's up?"  
"We need to have a talk," he said ushering her to the couch.

"Dad, if this is going where I think this is going then we don't have to."

Elliot smirked at her comment but went on to say, "I have something important that we need to discuss and I don't want you to get angry."

Melinda had a confused look on her face, "Okay?"

Taking in a deep breath, Elliot started explaining, "Before your mother became pregnant, we were working a high priority case. The people who we were after only cared about protecting themselves and staying out of prison."

"Where's this going?" Melinda asked, wanting to finish her project so she wouldn't have to later.

"Well, your mom and I caught the leader of the pack and he was furious. His followers were going to do everything they could to get him back. They wanted revenge and your mom is who they wanted revenge on."

Now Melinda was really curious, "What are you saying?"

"They wanted to kill your mom and they knew that to get to her they had to get to her kids. The day that you were born is when they came into the precinct and started shooting."

"And that's how Mom died," Melinda said sadly.

"That's what I want to talk about," Elliot said gently, "You've heard of witness protection, right?"

"Sure," she answered, "People who are in danger go into wit-sec and they live their life as somebody else."

Elliot nodded. This was going to be tough to say. "Well, your mom, she... she wanted was best for her kids. She always thought about you two first..."

Melinda's eyes grew wide, "W-what do you mean she always thought of 'us two?"

"You have a sister... Her name is Alyssa and she is almost twenty now. We had to put her in wit-sec in order to protect her. Now all of the members who wanted to hurt your mother and Alyssa are put away... it's safe for her to come back."

Melinda shook her head. She didn't believe Elliot at this point and she couldn't understand why he would try to lie about something so serious. "You're lying," she said crossing her arms in front of her chest, "If that was true we would have pictures and... and I don't know. But I do know that you're lying."

"I'm not lying," he sighed, "I'm telling you the truth. She's on her way back home to us right now."

Melinda's eyes grew wide, "You're serious?"

He nodded, "I wouldn't lie to you. You know that."

"So... what does this mean? I don't... I don't understand... I... I have a sister?"

Elliot nodded, "Yes."

Melinda's eyes began to water, "Anybody else I should know about?"

"No," Elliot sadly quietly, "I'm sorry if you're upset. It was best that I didn't tell you. That way she would be safe."

Melinda sighed and leaned back against the couch. She had forgotten all about her Physics project. All she was thinking about now was the fact that she had a sister.

After dinner, Melinda took off to her room where she got on her laptop and did a bit of research about witness protection. She wanted to know some things. If she had a sister, couldn't her mom still be alive? She could just be hiding and maybe Elliot couldn't tell her the truth. She sighed when she realized she was being irrational.

"Stop it," she whispered to herself, "Your mother is dead. She isn't coming back." She shut her laptop and sat it off on her night table to make room for her to lay down. She flung her back onto the soft mattress and let her head sink into the cotton of her pillows. Her tear steadily streamed down her cheek. Learning that she had a sister was just too much and the fact that her sister was coming back... she didn't know how to handle that. Her sister got to meet their mother. She got to live with her for a little while and experience the love and joy that having a mother brought. That wasn't fair. Why couldn't Olivia have lived? Why did she have to be taken away from Melinda?

Elliot had just finished up the dishes when there was a soft knock at the front door. He reached for the kitchen towel that was next to the microwave and wiped his hands off before going to see who it was. He looked through the peep hole and started crying. He quickly unlocked the door and undid the chain exposing a beautiful young woman with brown hair down to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes that pierced his heart. She looked almost like a perfect replica of Olivia with her tan skin and posture.

"Hi, Dad," Alyssa said with her eyes beginning to tear up, "I'm home."


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the long wait!**

**...Continued**

"She's here," Melinda thought as she cuddled the blanket under her chin. "She's here and Dad's crying. How I am suppose to like this girl? It isn't fair. What am I suppose to say to her?"

Then there was a soft tap on her door and she knew that her dad and Alyssa were wanting to come in.

"It's open."

Elliot pushed the door open and got straight to business with introducing the two of them. "Melinda, this is Alyssa. Alyssa, this is Melinda. You guys are sisters."

"Hi," Alyssa said shyly.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Of course I was happy I had a sister... I had always wanted another female in my life. I was still jealous though.

"Mel," Elliot said sitting down on the edge of her bed, "Don't be so rude. She's your sister."

Melinda scoffed and crossed her arm in front of her chest. "Yeah!" she yelled, "She's my sister! She's my big sister who got to meet my mom when I never got the chance! How do you think that makes me feel, Dad?!" She flung the covers off of her and ran out of the bedroom and down the hall and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Elliot sighed and hung his head low. He never really asked how Melinda felt. He was too excited that his other child was finally coming home.

"I uh, I should go talk to her," he said to Alyssa.

"No," she said, "I'll go."

Elliot gave her a small smile and Alyssa found her way to the bathroom where she knocked before barging in. Melinda was lying in the bathtub with the curtain closed so nobody could see her. Alyssa had to smile because she did the same thing when she was little. She sat down on the toilet and sighed heavily.

"You know," Alyssa began, "I used to hide in their when I was younger. Mom would come in and she would sit right here where I'm sitting and she would talk. She would talk about anything just to get me to open the curtain." Alyssa smiled at the memory. It had been hard leaving her life and living as somebody else. She missed her family and she was upset that she wouldn't be around to see her newborn baby sister. "A day doesn't go by that I don't miss her terribly."

Melinda pushed the curtain back far enough now where Alyssa could see that she was crying. She felt bad. She didn't want to be the reason Melinda was so upset.

"I have this picture in my head of the type of person she was," Melinda whispered, finally looking Alyssa in the eye."I have stories that people tell me and I see pictures but... I don't know. I never got the chance to meet her. Knowing that she was this wonderful person that everybody loved... Why didn't I get to know her? Why did those people have to kill her? It's all my fault!"

Alyssa took a deep breath and tears steadily streamed down her face causing her make up to smear. She stood up and walked over to the tub and sat down on the side of it. She wrapped her arms around Melinda and Melinda gladly accepted.

"I don't know," Alyssa whispered, "I don't know why they had to kill her and I wish they hadn't. I'm sorry that you never got the chance to know her... She was a great person and even better mom. She loved us kids more than anything else in the entire world."

"That's what everybody says..."

"She chose you," Alyssa said pulling out of their embrace, "She chose your life over hers. She wanted you to live and if she knew that you were so sad right now, chances are, she would be beating herself up about it."

Melinda sighed, "That's not what I want..."

"I know," Alyssa said gently, "I can imagine."

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"In witsec," Melinda said quietly, "What was it like? Were you with another family?"

"Yes," Alyssa answered, "They were nice people, I guess. It was hard at first. I didn't understand why I had to leave my family and live with new people. I had to change my name and everything."

"Did you like your name?"

Alyssa grinned, "I like my name Alyssa."

Melinda wiped her tear stained cheeks and then averted her eyes away from Alyssa's glare. She felt a little better about having a sister. Alyssa seemed like a nice girl and Melinda liked that. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did," she whispered.

"Ah, that's okay," Alyssa smiled, her pearly whites shining. "I probably would have done the same thing."

Both girls smiled and then there was a soft tap on the bathroom door. "Everything okay?" Elliot asked from the other side.

"You can come in, Dad," Melinda said standing up and stepping out of the tub. "Alyssa and I were just getting to know each other."

Now it was Elliot's turn to smile. All he wanted was for his girls to get along. "That's great," he said, "You better get back to bed though. School Tomorrow."

"Right," Melinda sighed, "Goodnight," she said to Elliot and Alyssa before making her way back into her bedroom and crawling into the warmth of her bed. She pulled the covers up just under her chin and then sighed. "Mom..." she said in a voice so soft you'd think it was a small child, "I miss you. I miss you and I never even knew you... Is that possible? I love you... I wish you could be here right now." Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought of what to say next. "What you did was courageous..." she went on to say, "Saving my life instead of your own... I don't really know what to say to that. I just want you to know that I love you so much and not a day goes by that I don't look at your pictures." She reached under her pillow and pulled out a crumple piece of paper that was the size of a wallet pocket. It was a picture of Olivia with her hands holding up her pregnant belly. She was grinning from ear to ear and Elliot said he never saw her happier. Whenever Melinda was sad or lost she would always hold the picture close to her heart. It made her feel like her mother was right next to her, whispering advice in her ear. "Goodnight." She gently kissed the picture and then placed it back under her pillow where it would remain safe and sound.


	11. Chapter 11

**...Continued**

"So," Elliot said as he walked out from the kitchen and plopped down onto the couch next to Alyssa. He had gotten up before Melinda this morning so he could make a big breakfast and it would be the first meal the three of them would have together.

"So," Alyssa said as she stretched her arms into the air.

"Did they treat you well?"

Alyssa sighed and looked down to the floor. She didn't really want to talk about it. She just wanted to forget about it. She didn't like remembering the day. It was the last time she got to see her mom.

_"You're going to go stay with a nice family for awhile and they are going to take very good care of you," Olivia cooed as a young Alyssa sat on her lap._

_ "But why?" Alyssa asked with her bottom lip quivering, "I don't want to leave."_

_ "I know, Sweetheart," Olivia said gently as she stroked Alyssa's cheek with her hand, "I know. I don't want you to leave either. But I want you to be safe."_

_ "I will be safe, I promise! You and Daddy are cops. Cops keep people safe."_

_ Olivia could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. She didn't want to do this. It was breaking her heart knowing that she was sending her daughter to live with God knows who for God knows how long. She didn't like the idea of it at all but, she knew it was what needed to be done. With all of the threats that had landed on her and Elliot the past few days, they really didn't have another option._

_ "Cops do keep people safe," Olivia assured her, "And I promise you won't be gone for long."_

_ "You promise?"_

_ "I promise," Olivia said holding out her pinky so they could do a pinky promise. "How about this," she said shifting Alyssa onto her right knee as Elliot approached them, "When you get back, you, and Daddy, and me, and your baby sister will all have a big breakfast in bed and watch cartoons."_

_ "Will baby sissy be here soon?"_

_ "Very soon," Olivia smiled as she subconsciously moved her hand to her swollen belly._

_ "Liv," Elliot said interrupting them, "They're here..."_

_ "Okay," she whispered willing her tears to go away. "It's time to go now," Olivia whispered in Alyssa's ear, "I promise you it won't be long."_

_ "Okay," Alyssa said sadly as she slid off from Olivia's lap and went to grab Elliot's hand._

_ "You ready kiddo?" _

_ "I'm going to be a big girl, Daddy," Alyssa said forcing a smile on her face, "And when I come back we get to watch cartoons. That means we get to watch Barney!"_

_ Elliot couldn't help but smile at his daughter's innocence. It's a good thing she didn't know the severity of the situation. "We can watch Barney all of the time." He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you Alyssa."_

_ "I love you too, Daddy."_

_As she pulled away Elliot handed her off to Alex Cabot who would then take her to the courthouse like she was going to trial. At the courthouse they would change her clothes and trim her hair and send her home with a family who was already there waiting patiently._

"They treated me fine."

"You okay?"

Alyssa sniffed back her tears. There wasn't any stopping it now. She needed to let it out. "The last thing... Mom ever said to me... was a lie."

Elliot eyes raised with concern, "What do you mean?"

"She told me that I wouldn't be gone long and that when I came back, we would all have a big breakfast in bed with cartoons. She lied. Not everybody's here. She's not here. Why did she have to go? It's not fair, Dad. It isn't fair." Alyssa's face was red now while the tears poured down her tan cheeks.

"Oh, Alyssa," Elliot sighed pulling her into a hug, "I am so, so sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"The family I was with... they were very rich people. They lived in a nice house and they had nice things and they never struggled to pay the bills. They had a swimming pool outside and inside. When I was eleven they took me to the mall and bought me whatever I wanted."

"That was nice of them."

"I was looking at purses on the back wall of the store," she went on to say as she focused on the memory. "I saw Mom."

"What?"

"I saw her," Alyssa said with a fresh bout of tears now falling, "I know it was her. I had my picture and I looked at it every day and it was her. She had a lighter hair color but, Dad, I'm telling you I know what I saw."

"That's impossible," Elliot assured her, "As much as you want to believe you saw her... it's impossible."

"Is it?" Alyssa asked as she stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You're a cop! A detective and you don't even know what's going on. I know what I saw." She stormed off after that and to where, Elliot had no idea. She had her own car so he figured she probably just went for a drive. If she wasn't back soon he would call her cell phone to check on her but for now he was giving her space.

Elliot let out a deep breath and looked down at his watch to see how long he had before Melinda would get home. He had just enough time to make a very important phone call and look into some very important files.


	12. Chapter 12

**...Continued**

Melinda had walked straight from school to the precinct because she needed to talk to Elliot about a field coming up that she really wanted to go on. She was sitting at his desk twirling around in his chair when Melinda Warner came walking in.

"Hey there, Mel," Warner said, "I haven't seen you in awhile! How's school."

Melinda shrugged, "It's alright."

"Everything okay?"

Melinda looked up to Warner and a certain sadness was very evident. Her eyes just seemed to have some sort of despair to them. "You know the day you tried to save my mom...?"

Warner gave her a sad smile and then pulled up a chair so she could sit next to her. She tucked a piece of her curly hair behind her ear and then began. "I'll never forget it."

"Was she scared?"

"If she was she didn't show it," Warner said honestly, "Your mom hardly ever showed her emotions. She didn't think she would be considered tough if she did. That day... the only thing she was worried about was saving you."

"Sometimes," Melinda said looking down at the ground, "I wish she wouldn't have." A small tear slipped down her cheek and Warner didn't know what to say. She wasn't used to dealing with sad kids. Especially not her own family.

"Don't say that Sweetheart," she began saying as she lifted Melinda's head up to look at her by her chin. "You don't mean it."

"Yes I do," Melinda said pulling away from her touch. "Do you know what it's like? Not having a mom... I started my period a few days ago and I had to tell Dad. Do you know how embarrassing that is? There's a guy I like at school and normally girls are suppose to tell their mothers but I can't!"

Warner sighed, "I wish I could go back to that day," she said honestly, "I would have gone with her into the delivery room and maybe I could have saved her. Those doctors didn't know what the hell they were doing. And I know it's tough," she went on to say, "But you're a tough girl and you have so many people around you that love you."

"I just want my mom," Melinda said with more tears now. She stood up and rushed out of the squad room before Warner could stop her.

"Was that Melinda?" Elliot asked stepping out of Cragen's office.

Warner nodded, "She's real upset," she informed him, "You might want to go talk to her."

Elliot sighed and wiped his hand down his face. He had been so stressed out lately with his case load at work and he figured something was going on with Melinda but he wasn't sure. Now he was...

"I don't know what to say to her," he confided, "Nothing I say can bring Liv back..."

Warner nodded. She couldn't imagine what Elliot and little Melinda were going through. When Olivia died everybody lost somebody. They all lost a friend. For Elliot and Melinda it was different... they lost a wife and a mother.

Melinda decided to just head home and talk to Elliot about the field trip at a later time. She wasn't in the mood right now anyway. She thought she would be going home and have the house to herself but when she got there she realized Alyssa was there. She had forgotten.

"Hey," Alyssa greeted when Melinda walked in, "How was school?"

Melinda didn't say anything. She went straight to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She just wanted to be alone. She needed time alone. She had been feeling more and more depressed lately about Olivia and she was scared to talk to anyone. She didn't want them to call her a baby or tell her she wasn't acting her age. She was trying! She really was...

She sighed and threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. At least in the peacefulness of her room nobody could judge her. There was a knock on her door and she knew it was Alyssa so she yelled for her to go away.

"Mel..."

"Go away!"

"Melinda, unlock the door or I'm going to bust it down."

Melinda huffed at her dad's abilities to always be a cop. Sometimes it angered her. "I don't want to talk to anyone so just leave me alone!"

"Okay," he said, "I'm busting the door down."

Melinda didn't budge. She kept her head buried in her pillow even after Elliot was already in the room.

"What's going on?" he asked sitting down at the end of the bed.

"I just want to be left alone," Melinda said trying her best to keep her tears to herself, "Apparently nobody can respect that."

"You're right," he said, "I'm your father so I don't have to leave you alone." He wasn't angry, he just wanted to know what was wrong with his kid. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't understand."  
"Try me."

She contemplated it for a minute but then sat up and finally showed her tear ridden face. "I just want a mom... I want my mom... and I know I say it all the time and everyone thinks it's stupid because... because I didn't even know her but, I feel like I do. I feel like... I just need her."

"I wish she was here," Elliot whispered, "I wish I could bring her back because if I could, I would in a heartbeat. You know that."

"I know..." Melinda whispered, "I know the truth... I know more than I should and apparently... I know more than you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Just an FYI, this wasn't my original intentions with the story. My original plan was much different but the readers wanted it this way so...**

**Continued...**

Elliot was sitting at his computer desk now with his chin resting in his hands in attempt to keep his head up. It was well into the night and he was exhausted but now wasn't the time to sleep. If Melinda had heard right, then Olivia was still alive. Then again, she was eavesdropping on a conversation that Cragen had on the phone and they could have been talking about anyone. Melinda had clarified that nobody's name was ever said. Elliot sighed and decided to shut off the computer. Who was too tired and whenever he tried to read something his eyes would twitch and he would have to start over. He would be better at searching in the morning. He stood up and stretched his arms in the air, freeing them of their stiffness. Then he crawled into his warm inviting bed and turned to his side so he was facing the side that used to be Olivia's.

"If you're still out there Liv," he whispered, "You have to come back. You have to come home. Your kids miss you terribly... I miss you... All the guys are put away, Liv..." Then Elliot got to thinking. The only reason him and Olivia knew that Alyssa was in Witness Protection is because she was a minor and they were her parents. Them knowing was going to put Alyssa in any danger. If Olivia had to go into witness protection... none of them would have known about it. But Olivia wouldn't keep this as a secret... would she? Was she really in that much danger that she couldn't tell her own family? Elliot's mind reeled with thoughts as he thought of all the possibilities. He decided that he wasn't going to stop searching for Olivia until he had a definite answer. Both of his children had now said something about her being alive and why would they lie to him?

The next morning started the first day of Spring Break for Melinda and she was happy she didn't have to get up early for school. Elliot had went into her room and told her that he needed to go to work for a few hours but he would be back in time for supper. Alyssa had made the both of them breakfast and now they were lounging around in front of the television watching some boring news cast.

"Dad told me what you said," Melinda said out of nowhere, "I know you saw her."

Alyssa sighed, "I don't know if I saw her. It just... looked like her."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "She's not dead. I refuse to believe it. How come she didn't have an open casket funeral? Dad couldn't explain that to me either. Nobody could. How come nobody was allowed to see her at the hospital after she was announced dead?"

Alyssa had thought about the same questions plenty of times. She didn't have the answer. "I don't know."

"Because she's still alive," Melinda said slightly agitated. "She's out there and I'm going to find her." She got off the couch and went to her room, slamming the door behind her. The previous night she had packed a backpack full of clothes and things she would need. She knew enough about being a detective to know how to find somebody. She was going to find her mother no matter what it took. She slipped on her tennis shoes and then grabbed Olivia's picture from under her pillow and held it close to her.

"I'm going to find you and bring you home," Melinda whispered. Then she stuffed the picture into her pocket and put her backpack over her shoulders. Sometimes Melinda didn't know what she wanted more. If Olivia was alive and still out there somewhere, how could she just leave her family like that? Why hadn't she come back yet?

"Where are you going?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm going to stay the night at my friend, Elizabeth's. I told Dad about it a week ago but he probably forgot. You know how he is."

Alyssa nodded, "Oh. Well, let me give you a ride."

"No," Melinda said a little too quickly, "Uh, it's not too far. I'm just going to walk."

"Okay..." Alyssa said hesitantly, "Be careful."

"I will," Melinda said heading to the door. She sighed of relief when the door finally clicked shut behind her. Alyssa wouldn't have any reason to believe that Melinda wasn't going to her friends house. If only Alyssa knew that she didn't have many friends. She was the quiet one at school and she cared more about doing her school work than making friends. It didn't mean she wasn't lonely though. She wished she had more friends sometimes.

Once she was on the street she didn't know where to go first. She needed to get her hands on Olivia's file from work. She didn't know if she could do it without getting caught but she was going to try. She knew that Olivia's file was upstairs in a room that was usually empty so hopefully she could sneak in and grab it, no problem.

"You can do this," she said to herself, "For your mom."

**Short chapter but the next one is rather lengthy. Thank you for all of your support with this story and I love reading the reviews you guys leave. Thank you so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**...Continued**

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked as he entered the room where all the cold case files were kept.

Melinda turned around and by the look on her face Elliot knew she was up to something. She looked like she had just been caught in the middle of a committing a crime. She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly stepped away from the filing cabinet. "I, uh, I was just, looking for my back pack. I knew I left it somewhere."

Elliot looked on the floor by Melinda's feet and saw that the backpack was there but he knew there was more to the story. "So... you looked for your backpack in the filing cabinet?"

"Well, you see, I..."

"Mel," he said stopping her before she could even continue with her lie.

She sighed and slammed the cabinet drawer shut. "I was looking for her file. Okay?!"

Now it was Elliot's turn to sigh. He figured that was her reasoning all along. "Come here," he said gesturing for her to sit next to him at the round table, "Sit down."

"Am I in trouble?" she asked with an apologetic tone.

"You should be," he began, "You can't just snoop around in people's files. You could get in serious trouble."

"I know," she said quietly, "I'm sorry. It wasn't in there anyway..."

"That's because I already have it," he said placing the manilla envelope onto the table and causing a gasp from Melinda.

Melinda didn't say anything and the tears just began to form in her eyes. She couldn't help it.

"You know when your mom found out she was pregnant with you she was the happiest I've ever seen anyone be. She had a smile on her face from ear to ear and she was just... so full of joy. She asked me if we could go shopping so she could buy maternity clothes. She wasn't even close to showing yet..."

Melinda smiled.

"That night we laid in bed and all she could think about was how she was going to have two children to love and to raise. She made me promise her something that night..." Elliot was tearing up now as he thought about the memory. It was something he tried not to think about often because it was just so heartbreaking.

_"I can't believe we're going to have two kids," Olivia whispered as she snuggled her head closer into the warmth of Elliot's body._

_ Elliot smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "It's what you've always wanted, right?"_

_ "Mhm. It's perfect. You and me and our two beautiful children... sounds like some sort of fairytale. It's kind of hard to believe."_

_ "Why do you say that?"_

_ "I don't know," she shrugged closing her eyes, "I just... when things go well for me they don't stay that way. Something always comes along and ruins it. I guess I'm afraid..."_

_ "You don't have to worry about any of that Liv," he whispered, "Just you and me and our family... that's all that matters."_

_ "If anything ever happens to us," Olivia said opening her eyes and looking up into Elliot's, "We have to stick together. Or if... if one of us gets hurt... on the job, the other one has to stay sane. They have to."_

_ "Everything's going to be fine, Liv," he whispered again, "This is your fairytale. All the bad guys have already been defeated. It's the happy ending."_

_ "You promise?" _

_ He nodded, "I promise."_

_ Olivia smiled and then planted a kiss onto his lips. He was always the one there to make her feel safe and he was always the one who led her to believe in happy endings. _

"You didn't keep your promise," Melinda whispered with the tears flowing freely down her cheek. "You always tell me not to make a promise I can't keep..."

"Now you know why," he said sadly. "Listen, Melinda, not a day goes by that I don't think about her. I love her so much it hurts. Every night before I go to bed I tell her that I love her and that I will see her in the morning. I wish more than anything that she could be in your life to see what a beautiful, intelligent, young lady you have become."

"So go find her," Melinda said wiping angrily at her tears, "Go find her and bring her back because we both know she's alive. Then ask her why she lied to us..."

"Mel..."

"I got to go," Melinda said picking up her backpack off the floor and strapping it to her back, "I'll see you at home."

Melinda walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Elliot to sulk by his self. He was too busy thinking about that night to realize that Olivia's file was missing.

"Sorry Dad," Melinda said to herself as she stepped out of the precinct and into the spring air outside, "I have to do this." She stuffed the file into her back pack and took out the cash from her pocket and counted it. She had everything planned out and she had already bought her plane ticket and she was headed to Indiana. If that's where Alyssa saw her then that's where she must be. She already called a hotel in Indianapolis and she made reservations for one room. There she would safely go over Olivia's file and decide what to do next. As she got to the airport she couldn't believe what she was getting herself into. Was she ready for this? Did she know what she was getting herself into? She hoped so because she wasn't turning around now. She wanted... needed her mother in her life. If she went home with nothing... the whole in her heart would remain forever.

As Melinda pushed her way through the small aisle of the plane she accidentally bumped into someone and she turned around to apologize. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "I guess I got a little carried away."

The man gave Melinda a dirty look and just kept on walking. Melinda wasn't sure what to think of that. It had been an accident and she said she was sorry... She suddenly got this gut feeling that she wasn't doing the right thing. Her dad was going to be pissed.

"For your mom," she kept telling herself, "You have to bring her home... you just have to."

**So is Olivia really alive or... what?**


	15. Chapter 15

**16 Years Continued...**

Melinda stepped off the plane only to realize that she had no idea where she was going. She wasn't sure if she had enough money for a cab and she didn't want to take her chances. She didn't even see any cabs on the street. This was all new to her and she didn't think she could do it. She began to tear up.

"Are you okay?"

Melinda turned around to see an older woman who looked to be in her mid thirties. She had dark red hair and the worry in her eyes seemed sincere.

"I'm kind of lost," Melinda said sadly, "I'm looking for the Hotel Inn and... I'm new to this city."

"It's just right down the street," the lady said, "You just step out those front doors over there and make a right on the sidewalk. You can't miss it. If you come to the stadium you've gone too far."

"Thank you," Melinda said gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, you're welcome. Be careful."

"I will," Melinda said adjusting her backpack on her shoulders. She took off down the block and was thankful when she came to the hotel. Since she had made reservations all she had to do was give the desk clerk her last name and she was handed her room key with no hassle. She was on the first floor. She dropped her bag onto the bed and plopped down next to it, hurrying to pull out Olivia's file. There were all kinds of pictures and papers and Melinda carefully assorted them out on top of the bed. She figured Elliot was worried about her by now but, she couldn't think about that. She needed to focus. She closely read the first paper she saw.

**Title: Detective**

** Affiliation: New York City Police Department**

** Precinct: 16****th**

**Division: Special Victims Unit**

** Status: Alive**

"Alive?" Melinda said out loud. "She's alive..."

"She's not..."

Melinda jerked her head around to see Elliot leaning in the doorway. He had a room key in his hand and Melinda expected him to be angry... but, he wasn't.

"This says she is," Melinda insisted. She turned her attention back to the stack of papers and began reading some more.

"She isn't," Elliot whispered as he stepped closer.

"She has to be," Melinda said and her voice cracked. She was trying so hard to keep her tears at bay.

"Mel..."

"Stop. She's alive!"

Elliot just shook his head. This was heartbreaking for him.

"I know you're mad," Melinda said, "Because what I did was wrong and I know that. Believe me. But Mom is out there. She's not dead. I won't believe it. I can't."

"Why?" Elliot asked finally sitting down on the bed, "Why can't you believe it?"

"There's too much evidence saying otherwise."

"Is that all?"

Melinda sniffed and the paper she held in her hand began to shake. She finally looked Elliot in the face and she couldn't hold it together any longer. "She's dead," she sobbed into his shirt. He could feel the tears seeping through.

"I'm sorry," was all he could tell her.

"She's dead," she cried out again.

Elliot kissed the top of her head and pulled her in tight for a hug. Olivia was dead and there wasn't anything anyone could have done to save her. It wasn't in their hands. Elliot never would understand why she had to go... Why God had to take his wife and Alyssa and Melinda's mother... He just didn't get it.

"There's one thing," Melinda said when she had calmed down. She sat up and grabbed one of the papers from the stack.

"What's that?" Elliot asked squinting as he tried to get a good look.

"It's some kind of document," Melinda told him, "I don't understand it because the legal jargon is pretty intense but, it's signed by Mercy Hospital."

"Let me see that."

Elliot took the paper from Melinda and began reading through all the legal terms that people made up just to confuse civilians. As he got to tenth line his mouth dropped open.

"What's it say?" Melinda asked hesitantly.

Elliot didn't seem to hear her. He was too lost in thought. Was this true? Did they really discharge Olivia on that day? How was that possible? She never made it out of the delivery room. Did they really make an agreement with Alex Cabot? What kind of agreement? All of these questions were swooning around in his head.

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"What does it say?"

"Nothing," Elliot lied, "We should get home."

Melinda just nodded sadly. She was going to go home without her mother and this time she wouldn't be coming back. There was no reason to keep looking. She wasn't going to get anywhere. Clearly this was her meant to be.

Elliot contemplated telling Melinda what the document said the whole plane ride home. He didn't want to get her hopes up again though only to crush them if it didn't mean what he thought. He wanted to be sure first. On the inside Elliot was praying that it was true. There was still so much more in Melinda's life that she needed a mother for. College... her wedding... a child... first house decorations... that was all simply a mother's job.

They were a good hour away from Manhattan still and Elliot had the sudden urge to use the restroom. He got out of his seat, careful not to wake Melinda, and made his way toward the back of the plane. He was so tired that he wasn't clearly focused and he accidentally bumped into somebody. He looked up to see the person and his breath was quickly taken away. Tears stung in his eyes and for a moment he couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Those eyes... those brown eyes that imitated Melinda's. That perfect colored hair that went just passed her shoulders. The perfectly toned skin.

"Liv...?" he asked breathlessly.

He watched as the woman standing in front of him had tears in her eyes. She was taking deep breaths and she too wasn't able to move. Then she nodded.

"Oh my..." he could barely formed words. The next thing he knew he flung his arms around Olivia and pulled her into a hug so tight she could barely breathe. She didn't resist though. She hugged him just as tight as they both cried.

"You're alive," he choked after a good five minutes. "You're alive."

She nodded, "I'm so sorry. I am so... so sorry."

"You know Melinda, she's here. She's with me... on the plane."

Olivia looked a little nervous, "She... she's here?"

Elliot nodded, "She went to Indiana to look for you," he said honestly, "We all thought you were dead. Including her... she hasn't taken it lightly, Liv."

Olivia sighed. "I would have came home if I could," she near cried.

"I know," Elliot soothed, "I know." He couldn't help but stare at her. Sure, she had aged a bit. It had been sixteen years but, she was still the same Olivia. She was still his wife. She was still alive. "She's sixteen."

"I know," Olivia whispered, "I always celebrated her birthday... I always thought about her. What she was like... what she looked like..."

"She's great," Elliot said, "She looks like you."

Olivia smiled sadly, "I wish I could have been there..."

"I know," Elliot said again, "I wish that too. You were in hiding Olivia... I understand that and Melinda will understand that too."

Olivia shook her head. She didn't have the heart to tell him what really happened. "I want to see her," she said wiping away her tears, "I want to... I want to come home." Fresh tears were streaming down her face now and Elliot pulled her close to him again. He squeezed her tight and rubbed her back, planting gentle kisses in her hair. "I missed you so much," he cried.

"I missed you too," she said back, "So much. It was so hard..."

Elliot just nodded. He felt like he was dreaming. Olivia... his wife... the mother of his child... whose grave he had left pink roses on for sixteen years now... was alive. "I love you so much, Olivia."

She nodded against his chest, "I love you too, Elliot. These passed sixteen years... I-"

"Don't beat yourself up," he whispered, still holding her close, "The past is the past. There's still a long future."

She nodded.

"Let's go introduce you to our daughter," he said happily.


	16. Chapter 16

**...Continued**

"She's so gorgeous," Olivia said quietly as she stood in the aisle way looking at a sleeping Melinda. Elliot was standing next to her and he hadn't let go of her hand, not even for a minute.

Elliot smiled, "She definitely got her looks from you."

"Don't wake her," Olivia said, "Let her sleep."  
"Why? Liv, the whole purpose she came here was to find you. She wants to see you Liv. She needs you in her life."

"I-I don't know what to say to her," Olivia said sadly and somewhat ashamed, "Hey, I'm your mother and I know I haven't been in your life for the past sixteen years but, I'd love to start being a mother now?"

"Liv," Elliot sighed, "You don't understand. Everyday she talks about you. Everyday she says she wishes she knew you. Every night she tells you goodnight. It doesn't matter what you say to her."

Olivia let out a soft sigh, "What if she meets me and then she doesn't like me?"

"That's not possible," Elliot smiled. "I'll talk to her first."

Olivia nodded and then sat down in the empty seat that was in front of Melinda's so Melinda couldn't see her. The last twenty minutes of her day had changed her whole life around and she was finally getting the chance to reunite with her family. The family she had thought about everyday for the past sixteen years. The family that she missed terribly. She didn't know if she could do this...

"Hey, Mel," Elliot said softly as he gently shook her shoulder, "Wake up."

"We here?" Melinda asked wiping her eyes.

"Not yet," Elliot answered, "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"It couldn't wait?"

"No," he shook his head. "While you were asleep I had to go to the bathroom. When I got up I ran into somebody..."

"Who?"  
"Your mom. She isn't dead. She's alive and she's on the plane and she wants to meet you."  
"What?" Melinda's eyes grew wide, "H-how?"

Elliot shrugged, "I don't know but, that doesn't matter. She's here and she wants to see you."  
Melinda sat quiet for a minute. She was thinking about what Elliot was saying and she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Not even an hour ago was she crying because she realized her mother was dead. Now all of a sudden, she was alive and on the plane? It seemed pretty crazy to her.

"I don't want to see her," Melinda said quietly.

Olivia had heard her and bit down on her bottom lip. More tears formed in her eyes. She could feel her heart shattering.

"Mel," Elliot said, "She's your mother. She's been gone all of this time and..."

"Exactly," Melinda said crossing her arms, "She was alive the whole time and she didn't once think about coming to see us or trying to get in touch with us."

"She couldn't," Elliot argued, "If she could have she would have."

"Sure," Melinda said, "If she really loved us she would have at least called."

Olivia couldn't bare to listen anymore. She stood up and turned around to look Melinda dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry," was all she said before she took off back to her original seat.

Elliot sighed and Melinda just sat there in awe.

"That was her?" Melinda asked when she finally realized.

Elliot nodded.

"Now she probably hates me..."

"She doesn't hate you," Elliot assured her. "Both of you guys have just been through a lot suddenly. We all have. She wants to come home. She wants to get to know you, Mel. She's your mom and she loves you."

"I should go talk to her, huh?"

Elliot nodded again, "I think you should."  
Melinda got up and slowly made her way down the aisle to seat 72, where Olivia was seated. She kept telling herself that this was exactly what she wanted and she could have it. It was right in front of her. Her mother. Her mom alive and in person...

She took a deep breath and then began speaking. "I don't know why you weren't in my life for the past sixteen years but... you can tell me that later... at home."

Olivia looked up and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"I love you," Melinda said rushing to her side and wrapping her arms around he neck.

Olivia was surprised by the gesture but returned it by hugging her back and never letting go. "I thought about you ever day too," Olivia whispered, "Every single day. I thought about the kind of woman you would become. I knew you would be great."

Melinda smiled, "Every year on your birthday... Dad and I would take pink roses to your grave. He said they were your favorite."

Olivia smiled, "I've missed both of you so much."

"You're really coming home?" Melinda asked as she pulled away from the embrace.

Olivia nodded, "I'm really coming home. We really get to be a family."

"Good," Melinda whispered, "Because as much as I love Dad... it's about time I have a mom around."

Olivia smiled again and she couldn't remember that last time she was this happy. She knew that sooner or later she would have to tell them what happened and why she was away for so long. She chose later because right now with Melinda in her arms and Elliot crying as he watched, she didn't have a worry in the world. She knew that everything was going to be okay. Everything would finally be okay...

When the plane finally landed Melinda didn't want to let go of Olivia. She felt like if she did she would lose her again and she couldn't let that happen. She reluctantly let go when Olivia promised she would be right behind her. They all walked into the airport together and Alyssa was waiting there very patiently along the side of Casey and Cragen.

"Mom!" Alyssa ran to her and wrapped her arms around her tight when she saw her.

Casey couldn't help the smile on her face as she finally got her best friend back. Years of guilt after not being able to put the bad guys away sooner began slowly fading away. Cragen couldn't have been more happy to have his detective back and he was even more happy to see her alive and well. The sight before him made him tear up and he hadn't done that in years.

"Welcome back," Cragen said to Olivia.

"It's good to be home."

**P.S NOT OVER YET. Why was Olivia away so long and why didn't she contact her beloved family?**


	17. Chapter 17

**...Continued**

They were all at home now and it was late so Elliot promised they could all catch up the next day. Melinda gave each of her parents a hug and then made her way to her room where she crawled into bed under her covers. She was too tired to unpack her backpack full of clothes but there was one thing she needed to get. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the picture of pregnant Olivia. "I finally met you today," she whispered, "Goodnight and don't forget that I love you." She kissed the picture and slipped it back under her pillow where no harm could happen to it.

"I can't believe you're really here," Elliot said once they were in the privacy of their bedroom.

Olivia smiled sadly, "It feels so great to be back here... with you guys."

Elliot agreed and pulled the covers back on the bed for both of them to crawl in. "I missed this," he said pulling her close to him and wrapping his arm around her waist. "I missed everything about you..."

"I missed you too, El."

"Why didn't you call?"

Olivia sighed. She knew the question was going to come up. She just didn't know if she had the heart to say it.

"El... I went away because... because I wasn't okay."

"What do you mean you weren't okay?" Elliot questioned, "Were you in witness protection?"

Olivia shook her head, "At first..."

"Liv," Elliot said getting a little agitated, "Just tell me. It's okay now."  
Olivia took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "The first night I went away I moved into a house in Indiana. I was planning on only being gone a few days but..."  
"Why are you crying, Liv?"

"The guard... that was suppose to be keeping an eye out on my house was working for the DeTalent's."

"The guys who were out to get you?"

Olivia nodded. "I went to bed that first night and I thought everything was going to be okay... Next thing I knew there was a guy in my room holding a rag over my mouth and I couldn't stop him because my hands were tied." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Oh my... Liv, did they rape you?"

Olivia immediately shook her head no. "No, no... They uh... they just tortured me. They kept me... in this room... and fed me and treated me like a normal person."

"Did they beat you?"

Olivia shook her head no again. "El, they kept me away for my family. I've missed sixteen years of my kids' life. I haven't seen my husband in sixteen years! I was so afraid that you guys would all move on and forget about me! That's torture!" Olivia was near hysterics now and Elliot couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time...

"Oh, Liv." He pulled her closer to him (if that was possible) and kissed the top of her head. "It's over now. It's all over. You're here with your kids and I'm right here. I'm right here. You aren't going anywhere ever again. It's okay."

"I tried to get out so many times!" she sobbed into his t-shirt, "Oh, God. I've missed you so much!"

"I know, Liv," Elliot whispered soothingly. "I know. I missed you too. I love you. Just close your eyes, okay? You're exhausted. Try to get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Olivia nodded and Elliot kissed her one last time before she closed her eyes and was out within minutes. Elliot couldn't help but stare at her and watch as her breathing evened out and her chest slowly rose up and down.

"Thank you..." he whispered into the air... "For bringing her home."

The next day Elliot got up early and cooked a big breakfast for everyone. He figured he owed it to all of his girls and it felt great just to all be seated around the kitchen table again. He made the whole works. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, biscuits, and fried potatoes. They all sat around the table and just talked like they had been doing it everyday for the past sixteen years. They were acting like it was all normal and nobody had ever been gone.

"Hey Mom," Alyssa said taking a bite of her pancake, "I think you and Melinda should spend the day together. What do you think?"

Olivia smiled at her oldest daughter and agreed, "I think that would be a great idea. What do you say, Melinda?"

Melinda had to fight to contain her smile, "I say that's great."

"Okay," Olivia smiled, "After breakfast we'll go ahead and change out of our pj's and then we can go for a walk around the park. Sound good?"

Melinda nodded and then stuffed another bite full of food into her mouth. She was excited to be spending the day with just her and Olivia. She was also nervous. What would they talk about? What would Olivia's reasoning be for staying away for so long? Melinda wish she knew... she would ask today when they went to the park and hope for the best.

Olivia was nervous too. She didn't want Melinda to be mad at her and... what if they didn't get along? After all she knew nothing about Melinda. She didn't know her favorite foods and foods she didn't like. She didn't know her favorite television shows or movies or books. She didn't even know who her friends were or if she had any boyfriends. The thing that made Olivia's heart ache the most was the fact that she didn't get to see Melinda as a small child. She didn't get to hear her first word or see her first steps. She wasn't there the first time Melinda lost a tooth and she would never get those days back...

After breakfast Elliot was loading the dishwasher while Olivia took off into their bedroom to get ready.

"Dad?" Melinda asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo."

"I just want you to know that you're a great dad. The best dad I could ever ask for."

Elliot smiled. "Thank you, Mel."

"I finally get to spend the day with my mom..." she went on to say. "Can you believe that? After all these years..."

"I know," Elliot said, "And I bet you will love her just as she loves you. You finally get to see what everyone was talking about when they were telling you how great a person your mom truly is."

Melinda smiled, "I know. I can't wait."


	18. Chapter 18

**...Continued**

The walk to the park had been fairly quiet with both girls not knowing what to say. All Olivia could think about was how she was going to apologize. All Melinda could think about was what Olivia's reasoning was for being gone.

When Melinda couldn't take the silence any longer she spoke up. "Why did you leave me?" She looked up to Olivia as she stopped dead in her tracks and her big brown eyes were filled with a sense of sadness.

"It wasn't a choice," Olivia said honestly, "There were bad people who wanted to hurt me," she went on to explain, "I was suppose to go into hiding, like your sister but... the bad guys found me."

"They kept you all of this time?"

Olivia nodded, "They wanted to hurt me and they knew that keeping me away from my family was doing just that."

"It was hard growing up without a mom," Melinda whispered as she started walking again.

"I can imagine," Olivia said, "I wish I could make it up to you."

Melinda stopped again only because the tears had blurred her vision and she couldn't see the path any longer. She found Olivia's blurry figure and just looked at her.

"What's the matter?" Olivia asked.

"I thought you were dead," Melinda said in an angry manner, "Dead! Gone! I never thought I would see you again! Every mother's day I was without a mom. Every time I had a boyfriend I had to explain it to them but they didn't understand. When I started my period, Dad, had to go to the store to buy pads. And now here you are... just waltzing back into our lives..."

Olivia felt like she was smothering. She knew coming back wasn't going to be easy but she hoped Melinda would understand. "I know," she began, "That this isn't easy for you. You have gotten used to me not being around and suddenly here I am... I know it's going to take awhile for you to trust me and... us to learn things about each other but... I'm your mom. I'm here and I'm never leaving again."

"You promise?" Melinda croaked.

Olivia nodded, "I promise." This was their tenth hug in only a five hour time span. Melinda wanted, needed, the interaction. She needed to know that this was real.

"Now what?" Melinda asked as they again started walking around the path in the park.

"Now," Olivia answered, "You tell me about yourself. What do you like? What's your favorite color? Stuff like that."

"Hmm, I like to write," Melinda said proudly, "I write short stories and Dad says I'm really good. My favorite color is orange. I'm allergic to cats..."

"You are?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow, "How about that... me too."

Melinda chuckled, "That's what you call bonding. So what about you?"

"Well," she said, "I like my job... even if I haven't done it in awhile. My favorite color is blue. And, I love you and your sister, and your dad very, very much. I really do. I would do anything for you guys and I just want you to know that a day didn't go by where I didn't think about you. I even had a picture that I kept in my pocket." Olivia reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled photo of herself when she was pregnant with Melinda.

"I have that same picture," Melinda said quietly, reaching into her own pocket. She pulled out her photo and she showed it to Olivia.

Olivia smiled, "You were sitting on my bladder at that moment," she teased, "I was about to go to the bathroom in my pants but your father just had to take a picture."

"That sounds like Dad."  
Olivia laughed, "Yeah. He's a big goober."

"He's been a really great Dad," Melinda added, "Everyday when I was little he would tell me stories about you and tell me how wonderful you are. One night I remember sitting in my bed and he had just finished reading me a story. Then he told me how you were just like the superhero in the book because you saved people who needed help."

Olivia smiled. Elliot always used to tell her she was some sort of a superhuman. She thought it was the cutest thing.

"Then he always told me how I looked like you and acted like you... even when he was mad at me," Melinda teased, "He told me I had your temper."

Olivia laughed, "I'm sure you got your temper from the both of us. His is just as bad as mine."

"I know," Melinda agreed, "One time he got so mad at the vending machine for taking his change that I thought he was going to break it."

"He's never had his temper under control."

Melinda nodded. "You know... he's a great Dad. He missed you a lot after you were gone... I could tell. He always had... something missing to him. It was like when you left you took a piece of him with you. This morning... I've never seen him happier. And the way he looks at you is just...it's just perfect."

"It took us years to realized we loved each other," Olivia whispered, "It was a late night at work and he finally spilled his love for me. He brought me to tears that night."

"He loves you."

Olivia nodded, "I love him too."

After their walk in the park the girls' had headed back home and now Olivia and Elliot were spending some bonding time together. They were both snuggled in their bed with door shut and just being in each others' presence was good enough for Elliot. He had missed the cuddling. Then he felt something wet on his hand and he looked over to Olivia to see her crying. He wished she would just smile again. Like she used to.

"What's wrong?" he asked sincerely, reaching to wipe her tears away.

She sniffed, "I feel like a stranger in my own home. Everything's so different. I guess I expected to come home and everything be the same but, nothing's the same. You and I aren't the same."

"You're right," he said, "We aren't the same. I have so much more love for you know, Liv. If it had been me... I couldn't have done it. We both know that."

"You raised her," Olivia said, "You raised her and she's a great person. I wish I could have been there..."

"Liv," he said sitting up and looking into her eyes, "You have to stop this. If you live like this every day then it's never going to get better. Forget about the past. Forget about those other people. What matters now is we are all here together. We're all alive."

Olivia nodded and Elliot pulled her in for a kiss. It was the first kiss they had had in almost seventeen years. It was a kiss so passionate and so full of love. Elliot didn't want to let her go. He stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes and crashed his lips against hers again. The taste of pure sweetness engulfed him and he was lost in her beauty.

** P.S The past two chapters have been pretty... dull. My apologies but there's 3 chapters left until the end and they are all finished and waiting to be uploaded!**


	19. Chapter 19

**16 Years Old**

**Mother's Day**

Today was Mother's Day and Melinda couldn't have been more excited for it to be a reasonable hour so she could jump out of bed and start cooking breakfast. She had her mother's gift hidden in the top of her closet and she couldn't wait to see the look on Olivia's face. She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand and the neon letters read 6:00. Good enough for her. She threw the covers off of her and hopped out of bed, already dressed for the day. She went straight to the kitchen and laid everything out she needed.

It had been a month now since Olivia had been home and they had spent a lot of quality time together. Melinda felt as if they had a very strong bond for only knowing each other for so long.

When Melinda finished cooking she plated everything and placed it on a tray with flowers to carry into Olivia's room. She carefully held it in both of her hands and made her way down the hall.

"Wake up," she whispered to Olivia.

Olivia's eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Melinda with breakfast. "What's this?" she asked sitting up.

"Breakfast in bed," Melinda answered happily, "I made it myself."

"This looks great!"

"I have a gift for you too," she said proudly, "But you have to wait until later because I promised Dad he would get to see you open it."  
"Okay," Olivia said taking a bite of her slightly burnt pancake, "This is wonderful. Thank you so much."

"Happy Mother's Day," Melinda said wrapping her arms around Olivia in a hug. "Stay in bed as long as you want because today is your day."  
"I'll take you up on that."

Melinda left the room and Olivia was left with her delicious breakfast that Melinda had cooked for her. She was enjoying the quiet when Elliot woke up. "Smells good."

"Taste's good too," Olivia agreed stuffing another bite into her mouth.

Elliot just chuckled as Olivia's voice was muffled due to the sweet fluffy bread. "Mel made me breakfast."  
"I see."

"Isn't that sweet?"

"Well," Elliot shrugged tossing the blanket off of him, "She never made me breakfast."  
"Oh, stop it!" Olivia said tapping him on the shoulder, "No need to be jealous."

"You're right," Elliot said before he kissed Olivia on the cheek, "You're lucky today's your day." He got out of bed and winked at her before leaving the room and shutting the bedroom door behind him.

In the family room, Melinda was getting worried about her gift. "I should take it back," she said to Elliot, "She isn't going to like it. She'll think it's silly. I just now it. She isn't into that kind of stuff."  
Elliot sighed, "Mel, I told you, she'll love it."

Melinda shook her head no, "It's a silly idea. I mean..."  
"It's not silly," Elliot assured her, "I think it's beautiful and you know what? She might even shed a tear."  
"Okay..." she said reluctantly, "I'll give it to her."

Elliot smiled. He thought the gift that Melinda had chosen was very unique and original. He doubted anyone had ever done it before and he knew that Olivia would treasure it forever. He could hardly wait to see the look on her face when she realized what it was. He followed Melinda into her room where she reached up to the top of her closet and pulled out a red envelope.

"Here goes," she said taking a deep breath and heading toward the back room. Elliot followed behind.

"I got you a little something," Melinda said showing Olivia the card. She plopped down on the edge of the bed before continuing. "It isn't anything big but, I thought you might like it." She handed her the card and Olivia couldn't help but smile. Every Mother's Day for the past sixteen years she had been alone, thinking all day about her children. She thought about if they even knew what day it was or if they were even thinking of her. Just like every Mother's Day for Melinda had been just as heartbreaking.

Olivia gently opened the envelope and pulled out a card that had a giant pink heart on the front. The text was written in silver letters that flowed across the page like ribbons. "Happy Mother's Day," it read. She flipped open the card and something fell out and onto the bed. She reached down to pick it up and she smiled when she saw it.

"What's this?" she asked with her voice barely above a whisper. Elliot could see the tears already forming in her eyes.

"It's you holding me," Melinda explained. "I took a picture of me as a baby and a picture of you and I went to this place where they were able to join them. It looks like you're holding me. Now we can have a makeshift memory and... I know it's stupid," she went on to say, "but when I was younger I used to make these scenarios up in my head about... you and me."

A tear slipped off her cheek. "It's not stupid. I did the same thing. This is beautiful and I love it," she said sincerely.

Melinda smiled and Olivia wrapped her arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go. She never imagined she would have the chance to see her family again and here they all were. Happy and healthy and celebrating Mother's Day; something Melinda had never done.

**Two chapters left! They are uploaded and ready to be posted! Please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**18 Year's Old**

**A Boyfriend**

"Can we talk?"

Olivia opened her eyes slowly and carefully sat up in bed where she had been for the past few days. She had caught a cold over the weekend and she was trying to get as much rest as possible so she could return to work sometime that week.

"Sure," she said patting down on the bed next to her, "Have a seat."

Melinda crawled next to Olivia and leaned back against the headboard, letting out a rather large sigh.

"Something bothering you?"

Melinda looked to her and nodded. "I met someone."

"You met someone?" Olivia asked intrigued to hear more about this 'someone.'

Melinda nodded. "His name is Tyler and he goes to Hudson University. He wants to major in criminal justice just like me."

"And this Tyler... is he..."

"He's 19," Melinda went on to say, "Only a year older than me and his parents are retired police officers. They worked up in Rhode Island."

"Are you and Tyler dating?"

Melinda just shrugged and fumbled with a loose thread that was on the comforter, "I don't know. I want us too. He's really nice and I really like him and I think he likes me too."

"So why are you talking to me about it?"

"Well, I need you to like him too."

Olivia smiled, "Why's that?"

"Because you're my mom. Mothers have that special power of knowing when a guy isn't the right guy. I want you and Dad to meet him."

Olivia was shocked. If Melinda wanted Elliot to meet this Tyler guy then she must be serious about him. The last time Melinda brought a guy home who was only just a friend, Elliot nearly threatened to shoot him if he ever hurt Melinda.

"Okay... hopefully I'm feeling better by Friday and we can all go out for dinner then."

Melinda smiled, "Thanks Mom! I hope you feel better real soon."

"Thanks," Olivia said reaching for a tissue and blowing her nose, "I always hated being sick."

Melinda offered her a smile before kissing her on the cheek and then adjusting her mother's blanket, "I know. I get that from you."

Olivia gave somewhat of a smile before she sunk her head back into her pillows and let sleep overtake her.

Melinda made her way into the kitchen where Alyssa and Elliot were standing and talking quietly about something.

"What's going on?" she asked making her presence known.

Alyssa, who had her back to the door, turned around. "Nothing."

"Uh huh," Melinda said clearly knowing it was something, "What were you guys talking about. Come on, I won't tell anyone."  
Elliot just sighed and rubbed his temple. He had a pounding headache and the news he just received only made it worse. He didn't understand how this could have happened. Everything had been going right and things finally felt like they were meant to be and now this. This would surely hurt Olivia and he knew Melinda was going to be hurt too. He didn't want to tell them.

"Daniel DeTalent," Alyssa said to her, "The ring leader of the gang who took Mom... He made a deal with the lawyer and he's out of jail on house arrest."

Melinda stood there. Shocked. Stunned. She didn't know what to say. She knew this guy was dangerous. She had heard and read all of the stories about him on the news and on the internet. She knew that he was what kept her from having her mother and she hated him more than anybody else in the world. "But, he can't leave his house, right?" Melinda knew that people on house arrest were able to beat the system all of the time. She just needed the reassurance and she hoped Alyssa could give it to her.

"He's not suppose to," she replied honestly, "Doesn't mean he won't."

Melinda shook her head. She wasn't having it. Nobody was going to come between her family again. She wouldn't put up with it. "Well we gotta do something."

"We can't," Elliot said calmly, "We just... we'll have to keep our eyes open."

"What about Mom? Are you going to tell her?"

Elliot shook his head no. "I don't want to worry her if I don't have to. This is just between the two of us so, please... don't talk about this with anyone."

"You can't do that!" Melinda yelled, "She has a right to know! If you don't tell her, I will!"

"Mel," Alyssa said shocked to see her sister so angry, "It's better if she doesn't know. If we tell her she will spend every minute of everyday worrying and looking behind her back."

"She has to know."  
"We don't even know that Daniel is still after her. I'm sure he has more important things to worry about," Alyssa said screwing the cap off the water bottle in her hand. "Just... forget about it."

That was easy for Alyssa to say. Alyssa had two adults around while she was growing up. She knew what was going on and her life hadn't been a lie. Melinda's... hers was a lie and she wasn't going to keep living in one. She stormed out of the kitchen and into her room where she slammed the door shut behind her. It just wasn't fair. Bad guys were suppose to go to jail and they weren't suppose to get out on plea bargains. She was so angry she felt like she would vomit. She took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly, calming her nerves.

"Someday things are gonna get easier," she whispered to herself. The line was from one of her favorite songs and she said that line to herself whenever she felt it was necessary. It would always bring her back to reality and make her realize that things weren't always as hard as they seemed. She decided she wouldn't tell Olivia about Daniel because as long as Olivia was alive and with them Melinda didn't want her to worry. They would be just fine.


	21. Chapter 21

_**This is the last chapter of 'I Promise.' It has been a fantastic time writing this and I love and appreciate every single one of the reviews. Thank you for reading and enjoying and just a heads up... this was the most difficult chapter of any story I have ever written. I cried.**_

**20 Years Old**

**Wedding Day**

Olivia stepped into the chapel and she couldn't believe today was the day... wedding day. Melinda was going to marry the love of her life and Olivia couldn't have been more confused about her emotions. She was more than pleased with Tyler Hale. He was such a gentlemen and he treated Melinda with the utmost love and respect. The night he propose to her in front of both their families proved that. Olivia just couldn't believe that today was the day Melinda actually started on with her life. She would be moving out when she got back from her honey moon and into a nice apartment with Tyler just a few hours away in Providence. They moved up there so they could be close to Tyler's father who had been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. Olivia couldn't argue with them and she would feel guilty if she tried to persuade them to stay. Today was the last day her little girl would be her little girl...

She felt her eyes beginning to water and the wedding wasn't even close to starting yet. She let out a slow and steady breath and continued her way down the aisle where she was laying down flower petals in an organized fashion.

"It's a beautiful church, isn't it?" Olivia stopped what she was doing and turned around to see Melinda.

"It's gorgeous."  
Melinda smiled, "I can't believe I'm getting married today," she said with a shakiness to her voice.

"Neither can I. Tyler's a great guy. You two are perfect for each other," Olivia assured. She went back to laying the flower petals down on the aisle way until she came to the stairs.

"I already talked to the caterer and they will be here on time and the cake needs to be picked up at one so, I'll go do that while you girls are getting your dresses and things on."  
"Calm down," Melinda said, "You don't have to be so frazzled. Today's going to be perfect. I just know it."

Olivia and Melinda worked until noon decorating the church with bouquets of soft blue flowers. They were almost the color of cotton candy. The pews were lined with blue ribbon and it looked just how a wedding should.

"Okay," Olivia said fixing the last bouquet, "The girls are all here so, you go ahead and get ready. I better get back to the house and help the guys."  
Melinda laughed, "Yeah, some of them have probably never seen a tie before."

"Before I go..." Olivia reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box, "I want to give you this."  
Melinda took the box and carefully opened it, exposing a gold necklace that was engraved with the word 'Fearlessness.'

"Mom," she whispered with tears pooling in her eyes, "This is your favorite necklace. I've never seen you without it."

Olivia smiled sadly, "I know. I want you to have it now."

"Will you put it on me?"

Olivia picked the necklace up out of the box and Melinda turned around so it could be clasped on. The necklace made Melinda feel very safe because it would always remind her of her mother. She had never seen Olivia without it.

"This is wonderful," Melinda said, "Thank you." She reached her arms around Olivia and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Sweetie."

The wedding was going to start in less than thirty minutes and Olivia was rushing around making sure everything was perfect. All of the groomsmen had their suits on right and their bows straight. All of girls had their hair up in buns with no loose strands or pieces sticking up. Everyone was ready to go. Olivia took one last breath in the dressing room and gave Melinda one last hug before making her way into the chapel with the rest of the guests.

Elliot made his way to the ladies dressing room and motioned for Melinda to step into the narrow hallway with him.

"What's up, Dad?"

Elliot smiled as he looked into Melinda's soulful brown eyes. They reminded him of Olivia and their wedding day. He would treasure that day forever.

"You look beautiful," he commented with his own eyes tearing up.

"Don't cry, Dad," Melinda warned, "I have make-up on!"

Elliot laughed and wiped his eyes before any tears would fall. "I just want you to know that I am so proud of the women you've become. You've grown up to be as close to perfect as perfect can get. I couldn't ask for a better kid. I really can't believe that today you're getting married. It seems like just yesterday you were a tiny baby and I was rocking you to sleep and feeding you with a bottle... Time goes by fast."

"I love you," Melinda said softly, "And I wouldn't have become such a great woman if I didn't have a great Dad. You really are the best."

Elliot smiled and looked down at his watch to check the time. "Well, we better get this wedding started. What do you say?"

Melinda hugged Elliot the same as she had hugged Olivia earlier and then they got all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up outside the chapel doors. Tyler was already standing and waiting patiently at the altar.

Melinda was just about to cue the music player to begin the song when Fin busted through the doors. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Elliot asked angrily. He didn't want anything to stand in the way of his daughter's day.

"It's Daniel. Casey said she spotted him a minute ago and now we can't find Olivia."

"Oh my God," Melinda said pulling her arm out of Elliot's, "Has anyone called her phone?"

Fin nodded, "She isn't answering."

"This can't be happening," Melinda said shaking her head, "This can not be happening!"

Then everyone waiting outside the doors of the chapel heard Cragen's voice, "Put your hands up!" They all turned around to see Cragen aiming his gun at Daniel and Daniel with Olivia in his arms.

"Mom..." Melinda said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Daniel had a knife to Olivia's throat and dared anybody to move. "This is how you wanted it," he said out loud, "This is how it's going to be me."

"Mom," Melinda said gaining her voice.

"Melinda, it's okay," Olivia said with her voice cracking. Tears were spilling down her face.

"Let her go," Elliot said to Daniel, "You're surrounded by cops. Just let her go."

Fin, Munch, Cragen, and Elliot, all had their guns drawn and aimed at Daniel but nobody had a good enough shot.

"Any last words?" Daniel asked Olivia.

"Melinda, I love you," Olivia said sincerely, "I love and your sister and your father more than anything else in this entire world." Her voice cracked again. "Don't ever forget that. I know you think you need me in your life but... you don't. You'll do just fine without me."

Melinda shook her head no, "I need you."

"You don't," Olivia said back, "I love you."

Melinda's make-up was ruined now. Mascara and eyeliner made black traces down her face as her tears fell rain drops.

"MOM!" As Olivia fell to the ground Fin shot his gun at Daniel and he went down too. They all raced to Olivia's side with Melinda getting there first. Cragen had already called for a bus.

"Mom!" Melinda cried, "Just hang on. Just hand on! I love you! Please! I can't do this again! Mommy! Please."

"Mel," Elliot said through his tears as he placed a hand gently on Melinda's shoulder, "She's gone."

"No!" Melinda cried, "She isn't! I can't- she can't- I can't do this again!"

Elliot pulled Melinda up off the ground and into a hug. She had crimson blood all over her white dress and all over her hands from where she attempted to stop the bleeding. Melinda sobbed into Elliot's shirt and all the guests from inside came outside to see what the commotion was about. Tyler wished he could help Melinda but he knew nothing he could say would help her. He knew about Melinda's past and how she was led to believe her mother was dead for so long;. He knew that when Olivia got the chance to come into her life they had a bond that was unbreakable. There was so much love there and now...

"I'm so sorry," Elliot kept whispering to Melinda as she continued to weep into his shirt, "I am so, so sorry."

**The End!**


End file.
